Le cycle des combats
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les Illumidas défaits, Albator est reparti, laissant derrière lui une Terre où plus rien ni personne ne l'attendent, et disparaît dans la mer d'étoiles. Et un jour un nouvel ennemi est aux portes de la planète bleue : les Drakkars des Erguls. Une planète sans plus de véritable défenseur. Est-il encore possible de croire en un miracle, en un retour ?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius Zéro, appartiennent à son créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi

**I.**

Lumineuse et majestueuse, la déesse dorée apparut au-devant du visiteur qui était revenu la voir.

- Je vous attendais, capitaine Albator.

- J'ai décidé d'accepter votre offre, fit respectueusement le grand Pirate balafré, un genou au sol, la nuque légèrement ployée, lui qui n'avait jamais accepté de s'exposer ainsi – sauf peut-être un jour, pour une demande en mariage qui n'avait jamais abouti.

- Je ne perçois pas les échos de vos membres d'équipage, reprit la Souveraine de la planète idéale.

- Je leur ai laissé la liberté de décider. L'univers que j'ai connu renaît sans les despotes. Ils ont décidé d'y tenter leur chance. Je suis seul, avec l'âme immortelle de mon ami dans l'ordinateur central de mon _Arcadia_. Puis-je… ?

- C'était ma proposition dû sourire la Déesse en dépit de son absence de bouche. Je ne peux me parjurer ! Vous êtes à nouveau le bienvenu. Vous pouvez demeurer ici et vous reposer.

Des suivantes, au service de la Déesse les escortèrent. Albator se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait de son irradiante aura bienfaisante.

- Me sonderiez-vous, Déesse ?

- Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée, l'autre fois, même si nous ne nous étions entrevus que quelques minutes. Vous avez une extrême sensibilité à mon monde. Ce ne fut pas un hasard si de tous ceux des vôtres, c'est vous qui avez trouvé le chemin de mon monde !

- Je vous sens curieuse, inquiète surtout, Déesse. Pourtant, comme vous venez de le rappeler, c'est vous qui m'avez invité ! glissa Albator, avec une malice involontaire.

- Je suis avant tout étonnée, capitaine. Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision de vous réfugier dans mon Sanctuaire ?

- Un Sanctuaire ? Je n'aurais jamais usé de cette appellation. Elle est pourtant la plus juste qui soit, à la réflexion ! Un refuge, un havre de paix. Oui, c'est bien cela que je suis venu rejoindre !

Devant les portes des appartements qui allaient être les siens, Albator s'arrêta, pivota sur lui-même dans le claquement de ses éperons.

- J'ai vu et enduré trop de choses, en trop peu de temps. Je suis fatigué, terriblement. L'_Arcadia_ est une effroyable machine de guerre que mon ami Toshiro a construite. Je ne veux pas qu'elle serve, à qui que ce soit, si je ne pouvais plus la défendre et empêcher qu'on ne l'arraisonne. Je formule donc la requête de le mettre ici en sécurité.

- De le cacher ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça… Mais je ne le vois néanmoins pas sous cet angle. Je souhaite juste qu'on ne puisse s'en servir pour de noirs desseins, et moi le premier !

- Vous ? s'étonna sincèrement la Déesse alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur un appartement largement éclairé, au mobilier de bois doré, aux coussins moelleux, aux drapés apaisants dans leurs plis parfaits, les fleurs diffusant un serein parfum. Je ne comprends pas.

Le Pirate tout de noir vêtu, à la chevelure caramel en bataille, le col et la cape doublés de rouge, se détourna légèrement.

- J'ai quitté la Terre le cœur malmené, une fois. J'y suis revenu, et je l'ai quittée à nouveau, le cœur déchiré avec le corps de ma bien-aimée. A mon retour j'ai anéanti avec votre aide les monstruosités qui l'avaient dévastée, et je suis reparti en ne laissant plus rien derrière moi. Aucun passé, aucun avenir, aucun espoir. J'ai senti mon cœur se fermer, se blinder, devenir dur comme l'acier le plus résistant. Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu peur de devenir comme ceux que j'avais défaits ! J'ai eu peur de moi, Déesse. Je ne veux pas devenir le bourreau de mon monde, après avoir été son sauveur même si personne ne se souvient guère de mon action, me considérant davantage comme un Pirate ! Ici, dans votre paradis, Déesse, je pourrai me faire oublier, cela épargnera sans doute mon équipage dispersé de toutes représailles de la part de ceux qui se rappelleraient peut-être… J'ai été un souvenir, je serai sous peu totalement oublié, avec votre accueil.

- Vous êtes mon hôte. Autant de temps que vous le désirerez.

- Merci, Déesse Dorée.

- Je m'appelle Lumiane. Restez, reposez-vous. Pour ce jour et toute l'éternité si c'est votre désir. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais vous ne changerez jamais rien à ce que vous êtes : un guerrier du Bien ! Vous êtes venu à temps, avant que d'autres combats ne vous transforment, ne vous transmutent en fureur noire pure un jour ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais votre salut est déjà en route, depuis un moment déjà !

- Non sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous vous trompez ! Il n'y a plus que moi.

Prenant le hanap tendu par une Suivante, Albator but ses premières gorgées de Nectar de Vie.

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tôt.<em>

Maya eut un dernier regard pour le nouveau-né.

- Alérian, tu es magnifique !

Le soldat de La Rose serra doucement le bébé dans sa couverture.

- Je peux… ?

- Oui, emmenez-le en lieu sûr. Le Japon est les bases Illumidas ici sont une menace pour lui. Personne ne doit savoir. Je reviendrai après la guerre. Et là nous serons une famille, avec Albator.

- Je vous jure de veiller sur Alérian jusqu'à votre retour ! Albator ?

- Nous avons toujours eu si peu de temps, entre deux de ses vols, ces dernières années. Là, je l'attends avec son tout nouveau _Deathshadow_. Peut-être pourrons-nous enfin construire quelque chose ! ? Et cette fois, il se pourrait que j'accepte sa demande en mariage !

- Allez-vous lui dire, pour Alérian ?

- Si j'en ai le temps.

* * *

><p>Maya n'avait pas eu le temps.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

En cette fin de journée plus sombre que jamais au vu des événements, le parlementaire Mulien Schormel rentra chez lui, peu enclin à se confier, mais il ne put s'en tenir longtemps à sa résolution !

- C'est officiel, Mulien ? l'interrogea immédiatement son épouse.

- Cela le sera lors du communiqué de ce soir, ma Lhora. Les Drakkars des Druides sont en approche ! Toutes les Flottes de Défense sont anéanties les unes après les autres, galaxie après galaxie. Il ne reste plus que la Flotte terrestre. Et comme nous n'avons jamais retrouvé notre splendeur d'avant l'invasion Illumidas encore trop récente, la Terre va tomber sous un nouveau joug.

- Y a-t-il un espoir ? murmura la jeune femme blonde.

- Non, il n'est qu'un rêve. Et cela n'a jamais sauvé quiconque. Je voudrais te mettre en sécurité, avec Alérian.

- J'ai voix au chapitre ? lança une voix jeune et fraîche.

- Alérian ! frémirent-ils.

- C'est une légende de la région, n'est-il pas ? reprit le jeune garçon en entrant dans le bureau. Mon père a disparu dans cette mer d'étoiles, avec un cuirassé fabuleux ! Et cette autre fable, sur un monde idéal, éternel, il y serait retourné. Si je le retrouvais et que je le ramenais, il pourrait… ? Il l'a déjà fait !

Mulien passa les doigts dans la chevelure acajou de l'adolescent de quinze ans, aux immenses prunelles d'un vert émeraude.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout cela. Mais tu avais droit à la vérité. Lhora et moi t'avons élevé. Je le devais à la mémoire de ta mère, je lui avais fait le serment de veiller sur toi. Mais, moi-même, le temps passant, je me demande si le début de la fin de cette guerre Illumidas ne fut pas autre chose qu'un cauchemar ! Et ton père a toujours été auréolé de mystères et de légendes.

- Il nous reste autre chose que l'espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie ? J'ai à le retrouver !

- Non… Je ne peux te laisser partir seul, pour l'inconnu. Pour une chose que tu ne peux trouver… Sans arme ni bagage quasi ! Nous avons finalement toujours été si tranquilles dans cette villa en bordure d'Heiligenstadt. Et tu es tout ce qui nous reste, Alérian !

- Moi aussi, je n'ai plus que vous. Mais j'ai un rêve !

- Oui, un rêve… soupirèrent Mulien et Lhora.

Le Parlementaire serra soudain les poings, ayant pris sa décision, sachant qu'il ne pourrait raisonner un adolescent aussi têtu que son géniteur.

- Vas-y, Alérian ! Je vais contacter mon réseau. On va organiser ton voyage. Et si tu dois disparaître dans la mer d'étoiles, ce sera en homme libre !

Mulien et Lhora caressèrent tendrement les joues douces du jeune garçon.

- Nous t'envoyons à une mort certaine, mais c'est ta volonté. Nous, nous sommes trop vieux, pour quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Celui qui jadis avait été membre de la Résistance terrienne, et compagnon d'armes de La Voix de la Liberté, avait conservé ses connaissances en bien des domaines.<p>

En moins d'une semaine, il avait obtenu des documents permettant à Alérian de voyager sans souci.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore en état d'alerte généralisé. Les voies commerciales et civiles ne sont surveillées que de façon habituelle. En revanche, bien que tu ne sois pas majeur, ces papiers attestent que tu l'es, ça évitera des questions, tout simplement !

- Ils sont à mon nom…

- Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas été ? Tu n'es pas recherché que je sache ! fit Mulien. Alérian Rheindenbach, il est temps pour toi de quitter ton sol natal !

- Merci, Mulien !

- Mais, pourquoi donc ?

- Pour avoir toujours veillé sur moi. Ma mère ne m'avait confié à toi que pour quelques mois, au plus… Et toi tu m'as gardé toute la vie !

- C'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire pour deux êtres exceptionnels. D'ailleurs, si ton père ne l'était pas, tu ne partirais pas en ce jour !

- J'espère un miracle, Mulien ! Mais, s'il ne voulait pas…

- Il n'a pas pu renoncer à ses convictions. Il te suivra. On plutôt, tu l'accompagneras ! Il se battra pour toi, pour la liberté, comme il l'a toujours fait ! Rien ne lui a jamais fait peur, et ce ne sont pas des Drakkars qui vont l'impressionner ! Bon voyage, Alérian. Les mondes libres comptent à nouveau sur la légende de ta famille ! Allez, le cargo commercial qui t'emmènera au relai de Pluton t'attend ! Nous prierons les Dieux de te garder sauf !

- Merci !

Et Alérian étreignit interminablement ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

- Adieu, gémit-il, conscient qu'il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais !

L'adolescent prit une bonne inspiration et monta dans le bus qui allait le conduire à l'astroport, pour son envol.


	3. Chapter 2

_Un tout grand merci à Homnorak et The Beautiful Cleopatra grâce à qui j'ai pu finaliser un prologue et un premier chapitre dignent de ce nom !_

**2.**

Mulien Schormel et ses amis avaient tenté de planifier, autant que cela était possible, le voyage d'Alérian.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient préparer une route sûre car le premier intéressé ignorait réellement où il se rendait, ainsi que les aléas dus à l'avant-garde des Drakkars !

* * *

><p>Guère habitué au réveil en sursaut, Alérian avait mis un moment à se demander ce qu'était cette fréquence particulière de sons qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Finissant de sortir du sommeil, il l'identifia comme une des tonalités d'alertes ! Et il se rappela dans la foulée des consignes données à son arrivée relatives à cette sirène particulière qui était tout bonnement l'alarme générale. Ce qui lui avait parfaitement enfin remis les idées en place, même s'il ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait annoncer comme menace extérieure !<p>

D'ailleurs, simple passager sur un cargo commercial, il n'avait rien à faire, attendant jusque-là qu'on le débarque pour qu'il trouve seul ensuite le moyen de poursuivre son trajet. Mais ça, c'était avant une alerte générale !

Par réflexe, le jeune garçon s'était d'ailleurs habillé, et était demeuré sur le lit de son minuscule studio, son baluchon à portée de main. Il avait à être prêt, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire !

Il n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Beebop, le petit robot rouge et blanc qui officiait en tant que quartier maître à bord avait fait irruption.

- Tu ressembles tellement à un sucre d'orge géant ! gloussa l'adolescent.

- Je suis un Robot d'Organisation, pas un bonbon, rétorqua dignement le robot sur chenilles, totalement insensible à l'humour. Des Chaloupes nous attaquent !

- Des Chaloupes ? Dans l'espace ?

- Ce sont les sections d'assaut des Drakkars. Elles ont été répertoriées comme telles par les Flottes de défense qui ont cédé devant elles depuis trois ans déjà.

- Je comprends, murmura Alérian qui ne riait plus du tout. Mais nous ne leur avons rien fait !

- Ce sont des troupes de reconnaissance. Nous sommes sur leur chemin, rétorqua simplement Beebop.

- On est armés ?

- A peine. Nous véhiculons les marchandises, et parfois des passagers en supplément de poids. Pourquoi aurions-nous un arsenal ?

- Je ne sais pas. En cas d'agression ?

- Aux navettes de secours ! intima le petit robot bicolore. C'est la procédure du capitaine en cas de situation de ce genre. Les assaillants prennent ou détruisent la cargaison. Mais ils sauvent les fuyards qui représentant une valeur monnayable, enfin c'est ce que les détrousseurs font d'ordinaire…

- Et les Chaloupes se foutent des marchandises, compléta Alérian.

- Ouste ! ordonna Beebop.

Alérian se saisit de son petit bagage et obéit.

Guidé par Beebop, il était parvenu aux navettes de sauvetage quand le cargo vibra sous les premiers tirs, de nouvelles alertes se déclenchant. Et celles-là, Alérian en ignorait la traduction dont on ne l'avait pas affranchi.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne veulent ni de la cargaison ni de personnes vivantes à vendre ! marmonna-t-il.

- Dehors ! poursuivit le petit robot rouge et blanc qui ne pouvait que suivre sa programmation, le poussant vers la file de ceux qui tout comme lui n'étaient que passagers ayant monnayé leur transport.

- Cela n'a aucun sens, tes systèmes devraient te le dire ! glapit Alérian. Détruit à ce bord ou dans l'espace, je préfère encore que ce soit ici !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Beebop.

- Je ne sais pas… Disons que le cargo me semble plus résistant que la navette !

- Qu'importe. Les Drakkars et les Chaloupes ne laissent que des épaves derrière eux.

- D'où le non-sens de notre évacuation !

- Ce sont les ordres ! aboya encore Beebop.

N'ayant guère le loisir de protester, Alérian avait obéi, alors que sous les tirs, le cargo semblait sur le point de basculer en perte d'équilibre et de partir à la dérive.

Le jeune garçon avait atteint la porte d'embarquement de la navette de secours quand une tête de métal effilée transperça les coques du pont d'envol, le sas s'ouvrant sur un occupant qui semblait parfaitement humain sous sa casquette à visière.

- Vous pouvez rester. Mon cuirassé a mis les Chaloupes en déroute. J'escorte ce cargo jusqu'à son lieu de destination. Vous êtes tous saufs. Je ne peux néanmoins assurer votre sécurité que jusqu'à Pluton. Ensuite, j'ai à poursuivre ma mission de reconnaissances des zones où, comme cela vient d'arriver, les émissaires des Drakkars pourraient frapper des coups de semonce !

- Et vous êtes ? grogna Beebop.

- Warius Zéro, de la République Indépendante. Je commande le _Karyu_.


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

Tout juste débarqué sur Pluton, vainquant sa timidité maladive, Alérian avait donc pris son courage à deux mains pour se lancer dans une folle démarche.

Toute de rose et de blanc vêtue, les cheveux azur noués en macarons, Marina Oki s'était annoncée dans le bureau du commandant du _Karyu_.

- Je peux te déranger ?

- Toujours ! Bien que là, je doute que ce soit pour la détente. Je me trompe ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je t'ai amené ce jeune homme. Il est convainquant, dans ses tournures malhabiles.

- Bref, il est touchant. Et tu t'es fait avoir, encore une fois, par un poussin perdu ? Là, je suis sûr d'avoir raison !

- Comme tu me connais bien, Warius ! Tu veux bien recevoir ce garçon ?

- Il perd son temps. Quoi qu'il demande, ma réponse sera négative. Je ne m'occupe que de l'équipage répertorié sur le livre de bord ! Qu'il entre, puisque tu l'as escorté jusqu'ici. Ton bon cœur de Mécanoïde te perdra !

- Tout comme le tien, vieil ours ronchon ! lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, évitant de peu une tape sur le postérieur en retour, et s'éclipsant après avoir introduit un Alérian qui n'en menait pas large.

Warius toussota, prenant son temps pour enfiler ses gants immaculés et visser la casquette sur sa crinière couleur de caramel.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Que voulez-vous ?

- J'étais passager sur le cargo que vous avez sauvé des Chaloupes. Vous poursuivez votre vol vers le système de Jéroda. Je souhaiterais en être !

- Et comment savez-vous où se dirigera mon cuirassé ? grommela l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris.

- Votre Battlyzer a parlé avec le Beebop du cargo.

- Cette vieille pipelette de boîte de conserve, faut vraiment que je l'envoie à la casse un de ces jours. Il ne se sent plus en présence d'un confrère civil ! Et j'en déduis que ce Beebop vous a à la bonne pour avoir transmis une info qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre ? Mais pourquoi cette envie d'aller vers Jéroda ?

- Je veux retrouver mon père.

- Depuis quand l'avez-vous perdu ? ironisa Warius.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Passionnant. Et où est-il, dans le système Jéroda ?

- Aucune idée !

- De mieux en mieux, grinça Warius qui était parvenu au bout de sa patience.

- Je ne vous prie pas de le chercher avec moi, juste de m'emmener un peu plus loin dans mon périple ! supplia Alérian. Personne d'autre que vous ne m'embarquera, personne ne va par-là !

- Et pour cause… Mais à quoi donc aurais-je pu vous employer, au cas insensé où j'aurais dit oui ? Quelle est votre formation ?

- Littéraire…

- Ah ben ça c'est le bouquet ! Un gratte-papier ou approchant. Vraiment la dernière chose nécessaire à bord d'un cuirassé de guerre ! J'espère que tu vous n'envisagiez pas sérieusement que j'allais vous ouvrir grandes les portes ?

- J'irai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, aboya l'adolescent, premier surpris par la virulence dont il faisait preuve, trop paniqué par l'échec que pour parvenir à marchander diplomatiquement un transport auquel il n'avait, dans le fond, pas cru qu'on lui accorderait. Je peux apprendre !

- Le _Karyu_ est militaire. Je ne puis justifier de votre présence, et encore moins assurer votre sécurité.

- Mais j'ai plus de chances que sur un vaisseau civil ou commercial ? Beebop est vraiment promis à la casse, lui, c'était son dernier voyage. Il peut me former ! Je me ferai tout petit, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas de ma présence !

- Pour un passager tranquille, je vous trouve déjà bien envahissant !

- Je vous promets de bien me tenir !

- Oui, ça se passe peut-être ainsi dans vos livres, mais pas dans la réalité ! Il va vous falloir trouver quelqu'un de plus sympa que moi pour accéder à vos envies délirantes. Et puis vous n'en reviendriez pas vivant, avec ou sans votre père. C'est une responsabilité que je me refuse de prendre !

- Je savais que vous diriez cela. Vous ne me surprenez pas. Je devais essayer.

- Au fait, qui est votre père ? questionna Warius.

- Albator, il commande l'_Arcadia_.

- Jamais entendu parler !

* * *

><p>Au matin suivant, le <em>Karyu<em> s'était désarrimé de la station orbitale civil et commerciale de Pluton, allumant ses réacteurs et fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le système de Jéroda, zone tampon entre les derniers mondes libres et les Drakkars.


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

Sur un signe de son commandant, la lieutenante en second du _Karyu_ quitta son poste et s'approcha.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Va chercher le gosse et son Beebop. Nous sommes à présent trop loin du système solaire terrien pour que je le ramène !

- Quoi, il est à bord ? !

- Battlyzer et ce Beebop ont peut-être contourné les protocoles de sécurité, le premier nommé a semble-t-il oublié que je passais en revue les listings, deux fois par jour ! Je suis plus accro au règlement que lui à ses programmations ! Fais donc amener ce gamin à mon appartement.

- J'envoie un détachement Mécanoïde l'arrêter !

- Oui, mais sans brutalité. C'est un enfant, sans arme, juste un petit bagage. Et demande qu'on lui serve un repas, il doit mourir de faim dans son réduit depuis trois jours que nous sommes en vol !

- Tu pouvais faire demi-tour dès le début, remarqua Marina tout en pianotant les directives sur sa tablette.

- Que veux-tu, ton ours ne se refera pas. Il apprécie le cran de ce gamin ! Ce petit est de ceux à qui on peut donner une chance… quitte à s'en mordre les doigts par la suite !

- Mais c'est un civil !

- Il sait lire, je pourrais le mettre aux communications ? persifla Warius. Et toi, en l'initiant à la navigation, tu t'assurerais qu'il ne déroge plus aux règles !

- A tes ordres, commandant.

La Mécanoïde porta la main à son oreillette.

- Le garçon est dans ta salle à manger. Il dévore effectivement pour quatre.

- A toi, le _Karyu_, conclut Warius en quittant la passerelle.

* * *

><p>Alérian était plus que dans ses petits souliers quand Warius entra dans la salle à manger.<p>

Le jeune garçon avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'était introduit en passager clandestin sur un cuirassé militaire, mais il ignorait en revanche l'impossibilité pour ce dernier de le ramener à son point de départ, et pour finir qu'on l'ait nourri pouvait aussi indiquer qu'il s'agissait de son dernier repas !

Et ce ne serait pas la mine réprobatrice et le regard noir du commandant du _Karyu_ qui allait le rassurer !

- J'ai enfreint votre refus…

- Oui, ça me semble une évidence. Et pour cela, j'ai parfaitement le droit de vous faire éjecter de mon bord, et sans navette de secours ! Vous êtes collant, Alérian Rheindenbach, cela ne figure pas sur vos documents d'identité !

- Il faut absolument que je retrouve mon père !

- Que vous n'avez jamais connu, je n'ai pas oublié. Et sans rien savoir de lui, comment espérez-vous le débusquer ? Y avez-vous jamais réfléchi, jeune écervelé ? !

- Comment expliquer, soupira Alérian en passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je suis comme connecté à lui. Mon tuteur m'a raconté tant de choses sur lui ! J'ai rêvé de ses exploits passés, je pouvais presque être présent lors de certains moments qu'il a eu avec ses compagnons de l'époque. Mais c'était trop réel pour un songe ! Je connais les coordonnées de la planète idéale où il s'est réfugié !

- C'est ridicule, décréta le commandant du _Karyu_. Ce ne peut effectivement qu'être des rêves !

- Mais dans le système de Jéroda se trouve la planète-désert où sont inscrites dans la pierre ces coordonnées. Le passage est relativement proche, avec le cimetière d'épaves qui masque l'entrée du domaine de la Déesse Dorée ! J'ai effectué ce voyage avec mon père, quand il a perdu son meilleur ami – tout cela était trop douloureux et merveilleux que pour être le fruit de mon imagination !

- Oui, il y a une planète de sable, tressaillit l'officier de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, mais comment, vous, pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vos bouquins ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur l'espace.

Warius soupira.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous ramener, ou faire regagner la station spatiale. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous garder à bord, à vos risques et périls, vous me signerez une décharge ! Ma seconde s'occupera de vous. Mais avant tout, mon Doc Mécanoïde vous fera passer un examen médical complet. Pas le temps non plus pour la quarantaine, espérons seulement que vous ne soyez pas un virus ambulant !

- Je suis en parfaite santé ! se défendit l'adolescent.

- Oui, tout semble l'indiquer. L'esprit clair et vif, et assez résistant pour tenir trois jours sans eau ni nourriture…

Warius se radoucit.

- Vous avez assez mangé ?

- Trop. Je crois que je vais exploser !

- Evitez de vomir dans mon appartement, j'ai horreur du désordre ! Un de mes hommes, Grenadier, va vous conduire à votre studio. Il a une sacrée stature, mais il ne vous dévorera pas, lui aussi a mangé à sa faim aujourd'hui !

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! fanfaronna Alérian, avec un peu trop de précipitation cependant.

- Je l'ai constaté. Et, sur ce point, je vous crois, Alérian Rheindenbach.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Depuis son poste de commandement, Warius observait le passager qui s'était imposé à lui.

En compagnie de Marina, le jeune garçon avait assimilé quelques rudiments de navigation, l'assistant une partie de la journée, passant l'autre partie avec l'instructeur Mécanoïde qui tâchait de le former en accéléré à la vie à bord d'un cuirassé.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait forcé la main, Alérian se pliait sans rechigner à toutes les tâches et avait été vite apprécié des équipes d'entretien et de manutention du bord.

- Lieutenant Oki !

Marina s'approcha.

- Alérian est un bon élément. Bon, en trois semaines, il ne peut pas encore vraiment maîtriser quoi que ce soit, mais il est malin et pour ce qui est strictement technique, il est utile.

- J'ai constaté.

La Mécanoïde fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sembles soucieux. Le jeune homme… ?

- Non. Je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il soit là. C'est Thern, l'ordinateur central : des Drakkars ! Ils sont en plein sur notre route, ou nous sur la leur !

- Nous sommes ici pour nous confronter à eux.

- C'est ce qui est imminent… Tu peux rester avec le jeune Rheindenbach et veiller sur lui ? Il est totalement incapable de se battre !

- Je n'entendais pas qu'il en soit autrement, sourit-elle.

- Ca va te compliquer la tâche…

Warius baissa encore un peu plus la voix.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'exposes inconsidérément. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

- Je suis assez grande pour tout assumer ! A la mesure de ton temps de vie, je suis deux fois plus âgée que toi ! Et inutile de chuchoter, tout le monde à bord sait, pour nous deux !

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Warius en rougissant brusquement. Allez, retourne à ta console !

- Comme tu voudras, commandant, pouffa Marina. Mais c'est un peu tard pour te soucier de ma réputation, ou de la tienne !

La Mécanoïde aux fluides internes aquatiques revint s'asseoir auprès d'Alérian qui lui tendit sa tablette avec sa résolution de l'équation mathématique spatiale qu'elle lui avait donnée.

- Tout bon. A présent, retourne voir Machinar, il a un complément d'examens à te faire passer.

- Encore ?

- Notre Doc adore étudier les êtres biologiques sous toutes leurs coutures !

- Et moi je déteste les infirmeries !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais, c'est juste ainsi. Cela a toujours été ! reconnut l'adolescent en obéissant néanmoins.

* * *

><p>Cela avait été de façon bien plus sérieuse qu'au soir le commandant du <em>Karyu<em> et son premier lieutenant s'étaient retrouvés.

- De nouvelles infos, jeta Warius. Des espions opérant sur les territoires déjà soumis aux escadrilles de Drakkars. Leurs occupants semblent graduellement cesser de se dissimuler dans le halo aveuglant qui les camoufle, qui rend imprévisibles leurs mouvements. Ils ont vaguement une forme humanoïde. Vaguement : jambes filiformes et démesurément longue, taille de guêpe – juste l'attache de leur colonne vertébrale – buste court avec deux paires de bras et un casque lisse en arrondi qui les protège de toute intrusion télépathique. Ils disent que leur espèce s'appelle Ergul !

Marina fit la grimace.

- Je crois que je préférais quand ils n'étaient que halos lumineux… Ils doivent être bien sûrs d'eux pour ne plus se cacher.

- Vu la puissance de feu de leurs Drakkars, Chaloupes d'assaut et armes de poing, ils auraient tort de ne pas pavoiser, maugréa Warius. Ils nous surpassent en tous points. Les Illumidas régnaient par le nombre, la terreur, la collaboration de nombre de gouvernements conquis. Les Erguls n'ont pas besoin de milliers et de milliers de Drakkars…

- Que dit Thern ?

- Nos routes se croiseront à l'aube chronologique. Fais passer l'ordre, qu'on soit prêt. Ce seront nos premiers Drakkars… Pas sûr que le canon de Saint-Elme suffise…

- Il le faudra bien ! gronda Marina. Il est hors de question de flancher devant ces quadrumanes ! Maintenant, balaye-moi cette mine soucieuse, nous avons jusqu'à l'aube rien que pour nous deux !

- Quelle que soit la cohue demain, n'oublie pas Rheindenbach.

- Mais non. Je n'oublie jamais rien ! Il te tient à cœur, ce jeune homme ! ?

- Difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui, en dépit de sa tête de bourrique, de sa manie de ne pas accepter un refus et d'embarquer clandestinement ! Je plains son père quand il héritera d'un zigoto pareil qui va lui tomber dessus sans prévenir !

Warius rit et attira la femme de sa vie dans ses bras.


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

Peu avant l'aube, Marina avait déjà quitté la chambre de son commandant, pour prendre la tête du détachement de Mécanoïdes devant défendre les réserves d'armes du cuirassé, quand ce dernier avait fini de passer un uniforme tout frais revenu de la blanchisserie.

Thern, l'ordinateur principal ne pouvait que déclencher l'alerte d'un instant à l'autre, mais là c'était un autre appel qui était parvenu sur le poste de Warius.

- J'ai des infos sur notre jeune passager, commandant !

- Plus tard, Machinar. Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance en ce moment. Tiens plutôt ton centre hospitalier prêt, cela risque de saigner !

- Nous sommes déjà opérationnels, commandant. Nous n'attendons plus que les patients, malheureusement. Ici, nous croisons tous nos circuits électroniques pour votre victoire !

- Merci, Doc ! Il n'est que temps que les Drakkars se fassent un peu bouffer la proue !

Mais cela avait été le cœur plein d'appréhensions que Warius s'était rendu sur sa passerelle, Shizuo Ishikura le saluant pour l'assurer qu'eux aussi étaient parés.

* * *

><p>Jusque-là, cela avait été par rapports interposés, enregistrements de duels spatiaux, que ceux du <em>Karyu<em> avaient découvert les Drakkars.

En voir un vrai, sous leurs yeux, était hautement désagréable !

- On dirait un Drakkar du passé, mais sans voile, les rames transformées en autant de tourelles de canons, rugit Grenadier. Quelle puissance indéniable, rien qu'au visuel !

- Et les yeux de cette tête de proue lancent un double tir qui vaut notre feu de Saint-Elme, ajouta Unabara.

- Ils sont trois, compléta Axéluteur.

- Je sais compter ! siffla Warius. On ne se déconcentre pas, et on ne se laisse pas impressionner par ce dragon de métal !

- Canon de Saint-Elme chargé à 80%, renseigna Thern.

- Bien. J'en viserai le Drakkar droit devant. Utilisez les autres canons pour ceux qui nous cernent. Ensuite, on décroche pour louvoyer et se repositionner jusqu'à ce que nous puissions envoyer un nouveau tir de Saint-Elme !

- A vos ordres, commandant.

Et tout c'était passé comme prévu, le Drakkar de tête ayant encaissé le terrible flux tournoyant, mais sans afficher de dégâts suffisamment sérieux pour être stoppés, et le _Karyu_ s'était dégagé de sa périlleuse position, obligé d'user de ses tourelles habituelles le temps du rechargement.

- Un quatrième ! Il y en a un quatrième ! glapit Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Par réflexe, Alérian leva le nez alors qu'une sonnerie qu'il ne connaissait pas retentissait.<p>

- Que signifie-t-elle, Marina ?

- Alerte d'intrusion à bord.

- Mais encore… ?

- Les Erguls nous abordent !

- Ce ne sont pas les pirates qui font généralement ça ?

- Dans tes livres, certainement ! Dans la réalité, n'importe qui peut le faire ! Armes chargées, tous, intima-t-elle à l'adresse des Mécanoïdes. Il est hors de question que ces quadrumanes approchent de la sainte-barbe ! Alérian, tu ne me quittes pas. Ça va chauffer. Prends ce pistolet-mitrailleur !

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'arme…

- Tu veux peut-être un gros bouquin pour leur taper dessus quand ils pointeront le bout de leur casque ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna, se saisit de l'arme, fixant à l'autre bout de la coursive les portes qui allaient s'ouvrir sur leurs adversaires, trouvant le pistolet-mitrailleur aussi familier qu'un fouet à pâtisserie.

« Je ne saurai jamais m'en servir… Le cran de sûreté est-il seulement relevé ? ! ».

* * *

><p>Ayant brisé l'encerclement, ayant craché son feu de Saint-Elme par salves et non en un seul tir – ce qui avait semble-t-il paralysé un moment ses quatre adversaires, le <em>Karyu<em> avait opéré, dans la microscopique fenêtre d'évasion dont il disposait, un saut spatio-temporel qui l'avait amené à des coordonnées sûres.

Warius avait alors fait évacuer de la passerelle mise bien à mal par les salves ennemies.

- On a bien morflé, mais je crois qu'on est en meilleur état que celui dans lequel ces Erguls pensaient nous mettre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne reste plus qu'à nous rafistoler pour montrer à ces quadrumanes que ceux d'ici ne se laisseront pas faire et qu'ils ont de quoi leur résister !

- Un appel de Machinar, intervint Thern.

- De quoi ?

- Une équipe médicale a été dépêchée aux abords de la sainte-barbe. Et le lieutenant Oki ne répond pas aux appels.

En catastrophe, Warius quitta la passerelle.


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

Battlyzer avait donné les dernières infos à son commandant.

- L'appel est venu de la salle des machines. C'est le dernier que le lieutenant Oki a reçu avant que son oreillette ne se déconnecte du réseau. Elle est allée directement auprès de la cheffe mécanicienne. Elle reprendra contact dès qu'elle trouvera un terminal opérationnel.

- Ici, cela a été un jeu de massacre ! Si j'avais su…

- Les Fantassins des Erguls ont déboulé en masse, poursuivit le robot rouge à crête blanche. Mais on a tenu bon, jusqu'au moment où on a dû leur ordonner de se replier…

- Oui, quand nous avons commencé le saut !

- Ils ont tous battu en retraite, emportant blessés et morts…

- Comme à chaque fois. Depuis tout ce temps, ils n'ont pas laissé un seul cadavre à autopsier, une seule épave à analyser !

- Les Mécanoïdes ont chèrement défendu le passage, sous les ordres du lieutenant Oki…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle ! Mais je ne serai tranquille que lorsque j'aurai pu entendre sa voix !

Warius jeta au coup d'œil aux infirmiers Mécanoïdes qui prenaient soin des leurs.

- Non, lui je m'en occupe moi-même ! rugit-il alors qu'un membre de l'équipe médicale s'approchait.

Et emportant le corps ensanglanté d'Alérian, il se précipita vers les ascenseurs les plus proches pour se rendre au centre hospitalier.

* * *

><p>Grenadier qui patientait dans une salle d'attente se leva alors que son tour était tout proche.<p>

- Je peux attendre les soins. Qu'il passe d'abord, commandant.

- Merci, mais…

- Je me connais en blessures, les miennes sont superficielles même si elles pissent le sang. Mais lui…

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de gosse à mon bord ! gronda Warius alors que le Doc du _Karyu_ venait vers lui avec brancard et infirmiers.

- Ah, vous avez eu quand même le temps de jeter un œil à mes conclusions ?

- Comment cela ? s'étranglèrent Warius et Grenadier.

- C'est bien un gamin, il a tout juste quinze ans !

- Mais ses papiers…

- Une chose à la fois, je te prie, Zéro, intima le Doc Mécanoïde. Je prends en charge le garçon ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, en quelles circonstances précises ?

- C'était pour me protéger ! lança Marina qui était à son tour parvenue au centre hospitalier.

- Oh, Marina, quel soulagement ! avoua Warius, sans souci des quelques témoins pour l'étreindre passionnément. Tu n'as rien !

- Non, mais toi, ce sang…

- C'est celui du petit.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Karyu<em> sous bouclier d'invisibilité, pansant ses blessures, Warius et Marina avaient pu faire le point d'après les assauts.

- Les Fantassins se repliaient, il n'en restait plus que trois ou quatre, soupira-t-elle. Mais toute mon escouade était anéantie quasi. J'appelais pour une équipe médicale, je n'ai pas vu le dernier Ergul. L'arme d'Alérian était déchargée, il s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. C'est là qu'il a été touché, au visage et au côté gauche… Dis-moi que ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves !

- Comme si je le savais ! Machinar va faire un nouveau miracle.

- Tu es sûr ? Ce gamin a de sacrées tripes !

- Selon toute évidence, bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer !

- Pourquoi a-t-il donc menti sur son âge ? reprit la Mécanoïde.

- Pour qu'on ne lui pose pas encore plus de question, c'est la seule explication !

- Machinar est certain… ?

- Alérian a pu falsifier ses documents d'identité, l'analyse moléculaire ne peut mentir ! Il a bien quinze ans tout juste sonnés, et non les seize bien dépassés comme indiqué ! Il tient vraiment à retrouver son père celui-là !

- Un père qui me hachera menu si le gosse a des séquelles, marmonna Warius en se remettant à faire les cents pas.

- Il est en de bonnes mains, fit Marina dont c'était le tour d'apaiser l'homme de sa vie. Occupe-toi du _Karyu_, comme tu l'as toujours fait !

- Oui, je dois rendre un rapport à ma hiérarchie… Comment je vais expliquer les blessures d'un mineur…

- Exactement comme tu n'as fait mention nulle part d'un passager supplémentaire et de son Beebop ! Allez, Warius, une petite entorse au règlement, tu peux le faire !

- Je n'aime pas ça.

Warius soupira.

- Mais la sécurité de Rheindenbach est à ce prix, sinon en tant que clandestin il sera arrêté ! Si tant que, à présent, Rheindenbach soit son véritable nom !

Et Marina eut de la peine pour celui qui, pour une fois, avait fait passer l'élan de son cœur avant son sacro-saint règlement !


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

- Cette fois c'est certain, son père ne me loupera pas !

- Allons, ne te formalise donc pas. Les cicatrisants feront vite disparaître cette balafre de sa joue ! temporisa Marina tout en caressant tendrement le bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais debout derrière la vitre sans tain de la chambre du centre hospitalier, Warius continuait de maugréer !

- Ce gamin est une calamité ambulante ! poursuivit-il en tournant en boucle le même discours depuis vingt-quatre heures. J'aurais dû le réaliser quand il s'est embarqué clandestinement ! Et toutes ces élucubrations qu'il m'a racontées sur ses visions. Je devais le faire interner, oui !

- Ne te fais donc pas plus mauvais que tu n'es. Tu as fait au mieux. Quant à ce qui est arrivé, cela sera pire si les Erguls l'emportent ! Au moins ici, le petit est sur un cuirassé militaire qui peut le protéger !

- Ah oui, ça se voit ! grinça Warius. Et qu'il ne lui vienne pas la soudaine envie de claquer, il n'a aucune idée de la paperasse que ça peut entraîner, même et surtout pour un clandestin !

- Ne déclare pas son décès et évacue son cadavre avec les ordures, suggéra Marina.

- De quoi ? ! Tu es folle ! se révolta alors Warius. Oh, ne joue donc avec mes sentiments, tu sais que je souhaite uniquement qu'il s'en tire bien !

- Je n'en doute pas. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas provoqué. Et toi tu ne serais pas cet être généreux si tu ne t'étais pas récrié d'horreur à ma suggestion ! Tu as vu le rapport médical de Doc Machinar : il va se remettre.

- Oui. Et Doc lui a filé assez de médocs pour qu'il dorme au minimum une semaine. Je vais avoir la paix !

- Ça te permettra de t'occuper du _Karyu_, comme tu as toujours su si bien y faire, sourit la Mécanoïde. Le cuirassé et son équipage ont besoin de toi. Alérian n'a besoin que des soins de Machinar. Laisse-lui le temps de guérir.

- Il m'a fait une de ces peurs, ce gosse ! Qu'il ne recommence jamais sinon je l'étrangle une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Mon violent ami qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Possible… Mais à un moustique… Et à tous les Erguls qui se dresseront sur mon chemin !

- Pour eux, aucune pitié, gronda Marina, le regard noir. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils ont obligé de faire à Alérian ! Ce gamin est totalement innocent dans cette guerre !

- En effet. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'un scribouillard comme lui peut bien espérer de son père en lui remettant le grappin dessus…

- Tu n'as rien trouvé sur lui ?

- Rien dans les Archives de la Flotte Indépendante. Tu sais, Marina, je n'avais qu'une petite dizaine d'années quand il a disparu de la circulation ! Et toi, à ton âge vénérable, aucun écho de cet Albator ?

- J'étais manutentionnaire dans une usine. Celle-là même qui m'avait produite… Je ne sais même pas si les souvenirs implantés de Miraicélia sont réels ! Au moins, Alérian a une foi absolue en ses visions. Je l'envie.

Warius caressa doucement le front de la belle Mécanoïde.

- Qu'importent tes réminiscences du passé. C'est un avenir commun que nous construisons. Et c'est tout ce qui importe !

- Comme j'aime t'entendre parler ainsi. Comme je t'aime tout court !

* * *

><p><em>- Ma jambe…<em>

_ - Tu peux t'estimer heureux de t'en sortir à si bon compte, siffla le vainqueur du duel. Tu ne dois qu'au grand cœur de Lunia et au fait que je n'aurais pu te tuer de sang-froid sous ses yeux, d'être encore en vie !_

_ - C'est sensé me faire plaisir ? Tu ne voudrais pas en plus que je te remercie de m'avoir épargné ?_

_ - Non, car ce n'était pas mon intention première. Mais Lunia est la lumière de ma vie – et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle a une chevelure d'or – elle sera à jamais ma rose. C'est elle que j'ai voulu préservé ce jour-là, n'aie pas plus d'espoir sur mon niveau de pitié ! Tu l'as harcelée, tu l'as bousculée dans cette forêt, je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu ailles plus loin… Tu guériras, tu pourras sans doute même revenir à l'Académie Militaire ensuite. Mais entretemps Lunia sera en paix et c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Et un jour, elle et moi serons dans la mer d'étoiles pour y donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive !_

_ - Ravale tes beaux discours, qui sonnent creux, cracha Myldon en comprimant sa cuisse traversée de part en part. Tu es un boucher, c'est en toi… Tu es sorti de nulle part et je peux, moi, t'assurer que tu seras toujours en marge de la société car elle n'a que faire de fous furieux dans ton genre ! Ce que tu m'as fait ce jour…_

_ - Je t'avais pourtant averti, gronda sourdement Albator en rangeant son arme, sans plus alors un regard pour son adversaire défait._

_ Il se rapprocha de Lunia qui même si elle avait peu douté de l'issue du duel, avait eu le cœur serré et son regard azur était toujours inquiet… avant qu'une panique absolue n'y éclate._

_ - Albator, attention ! hurla en même temps Gaven._

_ Avant d'avoir pu comprendre et réagir, Albator ressentit à la joue une atroce morsure, l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le visage en deux du côté gauche et s'affaissa inconscient contre Lunia dont il inonda les vêtements de sang._

_ Pas fâché de lui, Myldon laissa retomber son bras et le pistolet dont il avait usé une seconde fois et en traître, contre toute éthique._

_ D'ailleurs, au final, même si le renvoi le guettait, il avait désormais marqué à vie, en plein visage et donc de la façon la plus flagrante qui soit et à vie, son rival amoureux, et ce n'était pas si mal que cela !_

Dans son sommeil Alérian sourit à l'évocation du souvenir dont il venait d'avoir la vision.

« La même balafre que toi, papa. La même ! ».


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

Prévenant, ses doigts de métal plus habiles et légers que le meilleur des chirurgiens biologiques, Machinar avait désinfecté la profonde blessure qui sillonnait le flanc gauche de son jeune patient, l'ayant couturée de simili-agrafes.

- Je t'ai fait mal, Alie ?

- Tu m'as positionné face à un miroir. Je vois et j'anticipe chacun de tes gestes. Ce doit être plus psychologique qu'autre chose, mais je sursaute et je souffre !

- Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas, avec l'injection que j'ai effectuée dans tes muscles, pour endormir tes nerfs, juste avant de pratiquer.

- Voilà pourquoi je pense que c'est plus un réflexe qu'une véritable douleur… Elle est vilaine, cette cicatrice !

- Oui, elle t'a atteint à hauteur de la lombaire. Et, quelque part, si tu n'avais pas pivoté et chut avec la lieutenant Oki, le tir t'aurait transpercé de part en part au lieu de t'ouvrir en surface.

- Je l'ai quand même senti passer, protesta Alérian. Heureusement, je crois que j'ai tourné de l'œil avant même de toucher le sol… La balafre, je la vois, je l'apprécie, mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

- Là aussi j'ai usé de simili-agrafes pour refermer cette épouvantable plaie qui t'avait ouvert la moitié du visage. Je…

- Je la garde, celle-là !

- Alie, réfléchis !

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire, ce qui lui arracha quasi un cri de douleur, ayant tiré sur les chairs à vif de sa blessure au visage.

- « Alie » ? J'aime ! Mais je n'ai pas à réfléchir ! C'est ainsi. En revanche, pour la trace à mon côté, je te prie d'user de ta science pour qu'elle disparaisse.

- A tes ordres, jeune héros.

Alérian grimaça, ce qui lui fit tout aussi mal !

- « héros » ? Là je doute que ton commandant partage le même avis… J'aimerais tant lui prouver que je suis mieux qu'un crapaud de bouquins ! Si je lui donnais les coordonnées exactes de la planète où mon père a trouvé refuge… Ca pourrait aider ?

- Nous sommes en orbite de la planète-désert depuis vingt-quatre heures. A ce moment, tu dormais encore.

- Je veux rejoindre le commandant Zéro !

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres, se ravisant dans sa virulence.

- Je souhaiterais le rejoindre. Est-ce possible ? Doc ?

- Je vais faire suivre ta requête…. Quoique, vu que nous sommes en état d'alerte maximal, que la planète-désert ne figure pas sur notre plan de vol, le commandant Zéro ne risque pas d'y demeurer bien longtemps. Et puis, il refuserait que tu quittes le bord !… Je prends sur moi l'initiative de te faire y aller !

- Merci, Doc !

- Il est vraiment difficile de te refuser quelque chose quand tu affiches cette petite moue suppliante, Alérian, avoua le Mécanoïde. Tu as défendu ce cuirassé, tu as versé ton sang pour lui, tu fais partie de cet équipage !

Les prunelles vert émeraude du jeune garçon brillèrent de contentement sous le compliment.

* * *

><p>Thern, l'ordinateur central du <em>Karyu<em> avait repris contact avec ceux descendus à terre.

- Je confirme, commandant Zéro : tempête de sable en approche. Vous ne devriez plus vous attarder à présent.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Il n'y a de toute façon rien à faire ici.

- Le coucher des soleils, hier sur les dunes était néanmoins magnifique, glissa Marina, et romantique à souhait !

- C'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas demeurer notre vie durant à voir le sable s'infiltrer dans tous nos vêtements et nos cheveux !

- Pourquoi pas ? Ici, il n'y a rien, en effet, c'est reposant au possible ! Et on pourrait dire que ces statues et édifices antiques veillent sur nous.

Une navette s'étant posée, Warius espéra qu'il s'agissait bien d'une des siennes, n'ayant pas distingué à contrejour la forme véritable ni son emblème.

« Si ça avait été un ennemi, Thern ou Unabara auraient donné l'alerte ! ».

A contrejour toujours, il vit une silhouette s'approcher d'eux, noire, inquiétante et à l'allure générale indéfinie.

Marina perçut la soudaine crispation de tout son être de celui qui se trouvait auprès d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle.

- Cette silhouette, elle me rappelle quelque chose, c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Tout est si flou, si lointain. Je ne pensais même pas m'en rappeler. Mais je suis bien incapable de dire ce dont il s'agit réellement !

- Moi, je ne vois rien, avoua la Mécanoïde. Il n'y a que cette crinière en bataille et ce long manteau qu'agite le vent de la tempête de sable qui approche. Je la trouve plutôt menaçante, conclut-elle en portant machinalement la main vers la crosse de son pistolet.

- Elle était effectivement aussi menaçante que les ennemis à l'époque, murmura Warius toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi menaçante et mortelle qu'eux !

Marina sourit.

- Alérian !


	11. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là ? gronda le commandant du _Karyu_. Tu es relevé de toute activité et en convalescence ! Je ne veux pas d'un monceau de formulaires à remplir si tu aggraves tes blessures ou si tu tombes encore plus malade !

Les premiers souffles, déjà violents, de la tempête de sable les enveloppant, Alérian resserra autant qu'il le pouvait le grand manteau qu'il avait enfilé pour se protéger.

- Avez-vous trouvé les symboles ?

- Grenadier a photographié des idéogrammes presqu'entièrement effacés, répondit Marina alors que son copain humain boudait ostensiblement de voir ses ordres si peu respectés ! Thern tentera de les déchiffrer mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il puisse les scanner correctement !

- D'où tu sors ce manteau ? maugréa encore Warius. Il y a longtemps dont on ne se sert plus de ces dominos de conspirateurs !

- Machinar a pris le premier vêtement qui lui est tombé sous la main…

- Doc, bien sûr ! Il adore rappeler, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, qu'en tant que médecin-chef, il a plus de pouvoir que moi sur le cuirassé ! Je vais le priver de vidange, si ça continue !

- Les Mécanoïdes actuels ne vidangent pas. Les mises à jour suffisent pour les auto-réparations, récita machinalement Alérian. On s'en va déjà, alors ?

Warius ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Cette planète est effectivement aussi désertique que sa surface. Et ce n'est pas un lieu idéal qui nous protègera des Erguls ! Nous filons, en effet. Nous devons continuer de tracer la cartographie galactique des positions des Drakkars afin que les Flottes de défense des systèmes encore libres puissent s'organiser autant que faire se peut ! Et toi, apprends à obéir sur un cuirassé militaire ! intima-t-il en saisissant un peu rudement l'adolescent par l'épaule pour le pousser vers les navettes.

- Vous me faites mal !

- Désolé… Enfin non pas tant que ça. Je devrais t'enseigner la discipline à coups de trique, si tu n'étais pas déjà amoché ! J'espère bien que ton père le fera, à condition que nous remettions un jour la main sur lui… Et sans les coordonnées… Tu prétendais les connaître ?

- Je suis littéraire, pas mathématicien. Elles ont fini par s'embrouiller, avoua Alérian. Je comptais sur leur tracé d'origine pour qu'on les décode à nouveau !

- Bref, tu t'es embarqué sur un mensonge ? siffla Warius.

- Un demi-mensonge, rectifia l'adolescent. C'est juste que… je ne m'en souviens plus !

- Ne le bouscule plus ! pria Marina. C'est encore un enfant !

- Je suis grand ! protesta Alérian.

- Tu es encore un gamin, gronda Warius. L'analyse osseuse ne ment jamais ! Tu es mineur, j'ai tous les droits sur toi, et toi le devoir d'obéir, si tu en es capable ?

- A vos ordres, commandant Zéro.

* * *

><p><em>Si la République Indépendante avait été relativement épargnée par l'invasion Illumidas, en retrait des grands axes de navigation spatiale, Warius alors âgé de neuf ans avait été en visite chez ses grands-parents, en bordure de frontière, quand le petit satellite avait été attaqué, les objectifs étant ses observatoires militaires.<em>

_ La maison de son astronome de grand-mère réduite en ruines, le garçonnet avait aperçu entre deux nuages de fumée un imposant cuirassé vert battant pavillon noir traverser le ciel._

_ « Manquait plus que ça… »._

_ Il cherchait encore désespérément ses aînés quand un aéroglisseur Illumidas s'était arrêté près des ruines encore en proie aux flammes en certains endroits._

_ Mis en joue, il avait bien pensé ne jamais revoir ses parents quand les soldats ennemis étaient tombés les premiers, traversés de part en part par des tirs aussi redoutables que précis._

_ De son sauveur, l'enfant n'avait distingué qu'une silhouette noire au manteau flottant dans le vent, tenant à la main une arme longue et effilée évoquant les épées de jadis._

_ Mais sans s'attarder, l'inconnu avait fait demi-tour, laissant Warius au milieu des décombres et des cadavres._

- Oui, une silhouette aussi anachronique que son épée… Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce douloureux souvenir me revient maintenant, soupira Warius qui s'était réveillé en sursaut de son cauchemar. Il a dégommé ces Illumidas comme au tir à pipes. Qui sait si les Fantassins Erguls lui résisteraient ! ? Qu'importe, s'il était l'ennemi des Illumidas, ils ont dû finir par avoir sa peau !

Se penchant sur Marina qu'il n'avait pas réveillée dans son agitation, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux azur puis se rallongea dans le lit.


	12. Chapter 11

**11.**

Une fois de plus, Alérian jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ce qui lui valut une réprimande de sa mentor.

- Veux-tu bien faire attention à mon enseignement ? jeta Marina. Pour se déplacer dans l'espace, il faut pouvoir tracer sa route. Et rédiger des coordonnées de vol semble être une chose que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas. Tâche de me prouver que les formations en accéléré de Battlyzer et de ton Beebop ont réussi à faire rentrer quelques notions scientifiques dans ta caboche !

L'adolescent se leva soudain et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement de la passerelle.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à faire une pause, glapit la Mécanoïde. Veux-tu bien revenir immédiatement et ne pas déranger Warius ! ?

Battlyzer agita d'avant en arrière sa tête en dôme.

- Je vous avais prévenu, commandant, Thern ne peut pas faire de miracles : impossible pour lui de déchiffrer un quelconque code à partir d'idéogrammes effacés ou détruits !

- Je m'en doutais. Mais j'avais à essayer… La quête d'Alérian se termine donc ici, je le débarquerai dès que possible pour le confier à un organisme pour mineurs qui se chargera de le renvoyer chez lui !

- Est-ce que Thern peut se baser sur des dessins ? intervint Alérian.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, gamin ! siffla Warius.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

De la poche de sa tunique, le jeune garçon tira une feuille de papier qu'il déplia.

- J'ai retranscrit les idéogrammes…

- Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais plus ! ?

- Les coordonnées, les chiffres, les équations. Mais j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle malgré tout. J'ai reproduit les dessins des édifices de la planète-désert. Thern… ?

- Ça pourrait fonctionner, admit le commandant du _Karyu_. Battlyzer, scanne ce document et transfère le tout à notre ordinateur central.

- Tout de suite, commandant Zéro !

- Et toi, Rheindenbach, retourne à ton instruction ! aboya Warius en le fusillant du regard ! Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me coller un tel indiscipliné notoire dans les pattes ? !

* * *

><p>Au stand de tir du <em>Karyu<em>, c'était Shizuo Ishikura qui apprenait à Alérian à se servir des armes de base.

- En cas de nouvelle et inévitable, confrontation avec les Erguls, tu dois pouvoir efficacement te défendre cette fois. Tu as protégé la lieutenant Oki, mais il faut aussi que tu veilles sur toi ! Tu fais des progrès, mais c'est encore loin d'être suffisant. Tu dois pouvoir être autonome. Concentre-toi donc mieux que tu ne le fais depuis le début ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé lors de la tentative d'abordage, mais l'instinct seul ne suffit pas, une parfaite maîtrise technique est indispensable !

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Je fais de mon mieux.

- Encore une fois ! En position, ta cible droit devant et oblige le tir à aller où tu le veux et non au petit bonheur la chance !

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration, se concentra, et rata complètement son objectif.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu recommences, Alérian.

- Je suis fatigué…

- Moi aussi, grogna Shizuo en désignant du menton son bras en écharpe. On a tous morflé lors de cet abordage. Et là ton boulot est de t'entraîner. Au travail, Alie !

- Oui, soupira l'adolescent qui se sentait pourtant bien éreinté, sans feinter le moins du monde, le bras un peu tremblant d'épuisement.

Serrant les dents, il continua bravement selon les directives de son instructeur.

* * *

><p>Marina haussa un sourcil surpris quand Warius jeta devant elle un papier soigneusement plié.<p>

- Un jeu ? Une demande particulière ? Une blague ? Je dois deviner ?

- Essaye de trouver avant qu'on ne vienne apporter l'entrée du repas aux chandelles que je nous ai commandé.

- Je donne ma langue au chat.

- Le gosse avait raison ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Il est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu trop… Il maîtrise trop de choses bizarres alors qu'il ne sait rien des règles élémentaires de survie !

- Bon, et si tu me disais en quoi il ne se trompait pas ?

- Les idéogrammes. Thern les a traduits en équations de vol. Nous avons un cap !

- Tu as donc toujours l'intention de le ramener à son père ?

- Comme s'il y avait moyen de faire autrement pour avoir la paix ? ! se récria Warius. Si je le laisse quelque part, il va recommencer… Et je préfère encore le savoir avec moi que je-ne-sais-où justement ! Il n'a que quinze ans ! Je suis responsable de lui !

Marina sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime, mon ours pseudo mal léché !

- Ca va, inutile de le clamer partout !

Elle rit doucement.


	13. Chapter 12

**12.**

_ De son sauveur, l'enfant n'avait distingué qu'une silhouette noire au manteau flottant dans le vent, tenant à la main une arme longue et effilée évoquant les épées de jadis._

_ Mais sans s'attarder, l'inconnu avait fait demi-tour, laissant Warius au milieu des décombres et des cadavres._

_ - Non, ne partez pas ! Je veux savoir qui ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Revenez !_

_ Le garçonnet s'était précipité à la suite de la silhouette drapée dans son ample manteau, qui s'éloignait, encore et encore, alors que lui-même n'avançait pas d'un pouce._

_ - Attendez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Mes grands-parents ! Revenez, j'ai besoin de vous ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je suis tout seul !_

_ Mais l'inconnu avait poursuivi son chemin, avait disparu, happé par les premiers arbres de la forêt toute proche._

_ Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Warius était tombé à genoux._

_ - Un jour je serai grand… Je me vengerai, de vous tous ! rugit-il avec un regard pour les décombres sous lesquels se trouvaient ses grands-parents._

* * *

><p>Sortant de la piscine, Marina s'ébroua, prenant ensuite la serviette qui lui tendait un Mécanoïde maître-nageur.<p>

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait partagé sa baignade, ou inversement puisqu'elle était arrivée la seconde au lieu de détente aquatique.

- Finis de barboter, Alie, viens te rincer et te sécher !

L'adolescent s'agrippa à l'échelle et en remonta lentement les marches.

- On ne voit déjà presque plus ta cicatrice au côté, remarqua-t-elle.

- Machinar a des produits quasi miraculeux, sourit Alérian. Mais c'est encore extrêmement sensible. Ce matin je me suis heurté à l'évier de mon coin toilette, j'ai failli hurler.

- Je m'en doute.

Les prunelles bleu foncé de Marina se posèrent sur la chaîne en argent et le pendentif qu'elle retenait, collant encore à l'épiderme humide. Le rouge sang des pétales de la rose qu'il représentait faisant comme une blessure sur la peau du jeune garçon, au niveau de sa clavicule droite.

- Un peu féminin comme bijou, non ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de relever, mais sans aucune ironie profonde.

- Mon tuteur me l'a donné le jour où Lhora et lui m'ont appris mes origines et expliqué pourquoi ils m'avaient gardé, eux-mêmes ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants. Comme si je n'avais pas deviné qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents, mais j'avais déjà pour eux toute l'affection du monde !

- Ce qui n'était que normal. Un souvenir de ta mère, j'en déduits ?

- Oui, son symbole. Elle était connue à l'époque de la guerre contre les Illumidas. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont tuée, bien que le coup de grâce lui ait été porté par le premier ministre terrien de l'époque.

- Ca, j'éviterais de trop le dire, fit précipitamment Marina. Ce politicien était un lointain cousin à Warius. Et bien qu'il le tienne en piètre estime, c'est peu de le dire, il faisait partie de sa famille. Et Warius n'a guère eu le temps de profiter des siens. Ses parents sont morts un an après l'attaque des observatoires de Gon. Alors, crois-moi, Alérian. Tes tuteurs sont la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée et en comparaison de Warius, tu as eu beaucoup de chance !

- Mais, je le sais ! assura l'adolescent en finissant de s'éponger. Tu es très amoureuse de lui, hein, Marina ?

- Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! bafouilla-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers les vestiaires des filles pour se rhabiller.

* * *

><p><em>- Attendez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Mes grands-parents ! Revenez, j'ai besoin de vous ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je suis tout seul !<em>

_ Mais l'inconnu avait poursuivi son chemin, avait disparu, happé par les premiers arbres de la forêt toute proche._

_ Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Warius était tombé à genoux._

_ - Un jour je serai grand… Je me vengerai de vous tous ! rugit-il avec un regard pour les décombres sous lesquels se trouvaient ses grands-parents._

_ Il martela le sol de ses poings._

_ - On ne laisse pas un enfant tout seul… J'ai tellement peur… Papy, mamy, qu'avez-vous bien pu faire de mal pour qu'on vous fasse ça… Moi, je n'abandonnerai jamais personne !_

* * *

><p><em>Mulien glissa le pendentif dans les paumes ouvertes du garçonnet.<em>

_ - Sois très fier du symbole de ta mère, si fragile et si fort à la fois !_

_ - Ca m'aidera à me faire reconnaître de mon père ?_

_ - Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces contes que je te lisais pour d'endormir, il y a encore peu de temps. Tu grandis tellement vite, mon bel Alérian ! Ce pendentif est juste ce qu'il est : un souvenir de la mémoire de ta maman._

_ - Merci, Mulien, fit Alérian en fixant la chaîne à son cou._

* * *

><p>La Déesse Dorée se détourna de la vasque où brûlait l'éternel Feu du Ciel, les images des souvenirs des deux garçonnets d'alors disparaissant dans les flammes.<p>

- C'est bien. Tout est en place, ils peuvent venir. Alérian, voilà quinze ans que je nourris tes rêves. Je t'attends. Et je ne suis pas seule !


	14. Chapter 13

**13.**

Malgré lui, Alérian frissonna et il se cala encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil, comme s'il espérait pouvoir y rentrer pour s'y cacher !

- Ce n'est qu'un cimetière d'épaves, temporisa Marina avec un regard néanmoins réprobateur. Aucun de ceux qui y sont morts ne va sortir de ces tombeaux de ferraille !

- Et si, malgré tout…

- Foutaises, jeta Warius depuis son poste de commandement. Et cesse de trembler comme une feuille sinon je te consigne à ton studio et tu ne débarqueras pas une fois que nous serons parvenus à destination !

La seconde menace ayant le meilleur des effets escomptés, Alérian se tint coi.

« C'est à la fin de cette ultime traversée que l'esprit de l'ami de papa l'a rejoint… Je n'ai pas à démériter pour enfin le voir ! ».

Bien qu'il n'en mène pas plus large, pour d'autres raisons, les épaves étant de sinistre présage alors qu'il avait la responsabilité d'un cuirassé et de son équipage, Warius n'en attendait pas moins patiemment qu'ils atteignent la sortie de cet étrange passage.

« Comme accueil, j'ai connu mieux… Et pire aussi, je l'avoue ! Dans quel monde fantasmagoriquement noir m'as-tu amené, Alérian Rheindenbach ?… Bien que le plus fou des deux soit celui qui suit l'autre ! ».

Il prit une bonne inspiration pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas ses tergiversations.

- Des échos, Thern ?

- Le sonar se perd, commandant Zéro. Il n'y a… rien !

- On pourrait encore continuer comme cela des jours ! gronda Shizuo.

- Ou des semaines ! ajouta Unabara.

- Voire des mois ! gémit Battlyzer.

- Pourquoi pas des années, tant que vous y êtes ? gronda Warius. Ne soyez pas plus enfant que celui qui est sur cette passerelle !

- Je suis grand…

- Toi, mets-la en veilleuse ! Tu nous as fait venir ici sans faire mention d'une sortie ! Il y a une incantation, un truc à faire, que sais-je ?

- C'était le lien entre mon père et son meilleur ami qui avait forcé le passage à s'ouvrir, murmura Alérian. Quand ce dernier est mort, l'ultime porte s'est dévoilée.

- Je vois mal comment recréer cette circonstance, grinça Warius. Je pourrais peut-être te sacrifier ?

- De quoi ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

- Ton père ignorant ton existence, ce ne sera pas le lien entre vous qui va opérer ! Et je doute que cela suffise à sens unique, je veux dire ton envie de le retrouver !

- Sommes-nous piégés ? interrogea Grenadier de sa voix grave et posée.

- Disons que cela y ressemble bien, marmonna son commandant. S'il y a une soluce, je ne la connais pas… Mais nous poursuivons. D'ailleurs, sans ouverture de sortie, je doute que nous retrouvions seulement par où nous sommes rentrés !

Alérian referma la main sur la rose de son pendentif.

« En effet, entre toi et moi il n'y a rien, papa. Mais entre elle et toi, il y avait tant ! ».

Avec ferveur, il posa ses lèvres sur les pétales rouge sang.

* * *

><p>Warius mit un moment à réaliser que le <em>Karyu<em> ne bougeait plus du tout, que l'environnement noir et glacé avait cédé le pas à une luminosité assez aveuglante et que le cuirassé s'était même posé sur un sol qu'il ne distinguait pas à l'œil nu.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? ».

Se mettant debout, il se dirigea vers la console de Marina.

- Allez, réveille-toi, pria-t-il en la secouant doucement. Toi aussi, Alérian, réagis ! Remuez un peu vous tous, la sieste est terminée ! Où que ce soit, nous avons fini par arriver quelque part !

Marina passa la main sur son front.

- J'ai eu l'impression de rêver…

- Un cauchemar plutôt ! rectifia Warius. Ça va, tu reviens à toi ?

- Oui, je me sens mieux. Alérian, il faut qu'il émerge. Vas lui tapoter les joues, Warius, moi je suis encore trop faible pour me lever.

- Je pensais plutôt à un bon soufflet, gronda ce dernier en joignant le geste à la parole !

L'équipage complet du _Karyu_ avait fini par recouvrer ses esprits quand une créature en longue robe vert pâle, indéniablement féminine en dépit de son absence de bouche, la longue chevelure d'ébène, se matérialisa en plein milieu de la passerelle !

- Vous êtes tous réveillés. La Déesse Lumiane n'attendait plus que cela. Elle va vous recevoir en audience. Veuillez désigner un petit groupe, commandant Zéro, et je vous guiderai.

- Nous arrivons, jeta Warius. Mais n'espérez rien de moi. Je ne m'agenouille ni devant maître ni devant Déesse !

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous rentrerez dans les bonnes grâces de ma maîtresse, mais suivez-moi quand même une fois que vous serez prêt, fit la jeune prêtresse.


	15. Chapter 14

**14.**

Warius continuait de ronchonner.

- Alie, je n'aime pas du tout le monde où tu m'as fait nous conduire ? Bougre de foldingue !

- Ici mon père a trouvé l'apaisement. Ici les Illumidas ont connu leur perte. Le meilleur et le pire. La paix et la destruction. Un terrible noyau à l'équilibre instable… J'ai peur !

L'adolescent vacilla.

- Tu restes avec moi ! intima Warius en le retenant, le guidant plus doucement vers le banc le plus proche. Un verre d'eau, on peut m'en apporter un ?

- Voilà, fit Unabara qui s'était précipité vers la fontaine la plus proche de son propre poste sur la passerelle. Le petit va bien ?

- Le petit a intérêt à se comporter en grand sur ce coup ! gronda Warius.

Il soupira.

- Bois doucement, Alérian. Nous sommes là où tu nous enjoignais de nous rendre… Là, je crois que la suite te revient !

- Je ne sais pas… Sommes-nous là où mon père… ?

- Comme si je le savais ! Voilà pourquoi nous débarquons ! Je t'emmène, bien évidemment, Alérian.

- Avec Marina ? Je l'aime bien !

- Et elle aussi. Mais nous nous apprêtons à rencontrer une Déesse. Aucun de nous n'est préparé… J'aimerais laisser Marina sur le _Karyu_, au cas où ce serait dangereux, mais elle n'acceptera jamais que je sorte sans elle !

- Vous êtes très amoureux d'elle, non ?

- Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Je disais en effet : nous allons voir cette Déesse Lumiane. Marina, Unabara, toi et Beebop. Tu es prêt ? Tu ne vas pas manquer défaillir ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux…

- Tu feras le mieux ! grogna Warius.

Du regard, il enveloppa l'adolescent en bottes noires, pantalons moulants de suie également, tunique blanche signe pour les initiés qu'il n'appartenait pas à l'équipage de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Il te manque un truc, sourit Warius.

Et d'un geste cavalier, un peu brusque même, il posa une casquette pourpre lui cala au mieux, la rabattant, ce qui eut pour effet de lui dissimuler presqu'entièrement le visage, ainsi que la balafre encore rouge sanguinolente qui lui traversait la joue gauche.

- Au moins, on te prendra un minimum pour un membre d'équipage. Pas le moment pour que Déesse ou non on me pose de nouvelles questions sur toi ! Questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses !

- Je suis grand !

- Tu es un enfant. Et j'ai toujours juré de ne laisser jamais seul un enfant !

Avec beaucoup plus de douceur, Warius tapota les joues de l'adolescent, tâchant de leur rendre un peu de couleurs, mais sans lui faire mal.

- Pour moi, tu es de mon équipage, Alérian Rheindenbach, ne l'oublie pas. Je veille sur toi. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisse pas tomber, compris ?

- Merci, commandant Zéro !

* * *

><p>Warius, Marina, Unabara, Alérian et Beebop s'étant présentés devant elle, la jeune prêtresse les avait téléportés jusqu'à la salle d'audience de Lumiane.<p>

- Bienvenue à vous tous, fit la Déesse Dorée. Il est donné à bien peu d'entre vous d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Il vous a fallu d'impérieuses raisons ! Vos cœurs sont purs, à tous, je le lis, même à toi petit Beebop. Tu es un compagnon précieux pour ton jeune ami. Tu es méritant, et tu seras récompensé. Mais à présent, puis-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ?

Lumiane prit des mains d'une autre prêtresse une canne en bois noir et au pommeau sphérique de verre.

- J'attends ! jeta-t-elle alors que Warius était demeuré bien campé sur ses deux pieds, casquette sous le bras cependant, mais sans plus – ne sachant en fait que faire et encore moins quoi dire !

Une ombre noire traversa la salle d'audience qui, en réalité n'avait aucun toit, n'étant délimitée que par des colonnes dorées.

Un cri strident et désagréable vrilla les oreilles de ceux du _Karyu_. Tandis que l'ombre de plumes, de serres et de bec se posait sur l'épaule d'Alérian, le faisant ployer sous son poids.

- Gnééé ? !

Par réflexe, Warius avait aussitôt tiré son pistolet.

- Non, il ne me fait pas mal. Il est juste très lourd ! rassura Alérian en caressant le long bec jaune de l'étrange volatile au cou filiforme.

- Tori-San, fit Lumiane. Albator, viens récupérer ton oiseau, et viens accueillir des êtres de ta race, pour une fois que nous avons de la visite ! Ne sois pas aussi ours, vieil ami !

- Albator ? ! se récrièrent Warius, Marina et Unabara. Il existerait… ?

- Papa… ? souffla Alérian.

- IIIIKKKKKKK, hurla le grand corback noir en ouvrant ses ailes, mais sans quitter l'épaule de l'adolescent.


	16. Chapter 15

**15.**

Après un temps d'attente qui avait paru interminable, une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, ce qui contrastait assez désagréablement avec Lumiane qui était en blanc ivoire, était sortie de derrière la colonne où elle s'était tenue cachée, ou plutôt avait observé les nouveaux-venus.

Le noir suie de la longue tunique et des pantalons faisait apparaître Albator plus mince qu'il ne l'était en réalité, tranchant aussi avec son teint pâle, la crinière caramel en bataille et lui mangeant le visage. Entre les longues mèches folles, une prunelle marron brillait néanmoins intensément, prouvant qu'il était moins détendu qu'on ne pouvait le penser, et qu'il ne s'était montré que par courtoisie vis-à-vis de son hôtesse. Enfin, une vieille blessure avait laissé un tracé assez familier en travers de sa joue gauche.

- Voilà, Lumiane, fit le grand brun balafré. Je peux retourner glander, je te prie ?

- Certainement pas, j'en suis désolée, répondit la Déesse de sa voix mélodieuse, s'adressant directement à l'esprit des humains présents puisque sans lèvres elle ne pouvait formuler de mots. Ces visiteurs sont venus pour toi !

Ceux du _Karyu_ virent Albator tressaillir fortement, esquissant même par réflexe un pas – de fuite ? – en arrière.

- Je ne les connais pas ! glapit-il. Depuis le temps que je me suis retiré du cycle de la vie et des combats, il n'y a plus personne qui seulement se souvienne de moi ! Comment pourraient-ils… ?

Albator tourna la tête vers Lumiane.

- J'ai toujours mon libre arbitre, même sur tes terres. Je souhaite vraiment me retirer ! Tori-San, reviens ici, cesse d'ennuyer ce gosse !

- Je suis grand !

Voyant qu'Alérian était complètement figé sur place, tétanisé, ayant peut-être imaginé naïvement que son père allait le reconnaître d'emblée et lui ouvrir les bras, Warius s'avança, se plaçant devant l'adolescent.

- Warius Zéro, de la République Indépendante, je commande le cuirassé de guerre _Karyu_, se présenta-t-il. Si vous êtes bien ce dénommé Albator, vous ne méritez absolument pas ce jeune homme que vous traitez de gamin ! aboya-t-il ensuite. Il a quitté ceux qui avaient pris soin de lui depuis sa venue au monde, traversé un bon bout d'univers, tout cela sur la seule foi de ses convictions ! Il vous cherche, il m'a embarqué dans son délire, et il a réussi, ce que je n'escomptais pas un instant, je le reconnais ! Aussi, je vous interdis de le décevoir, et de filer lâchement !

- Pourquoi aurait-il voulu me retrouver ? Je ne le connais pas ! protesta encore le grand brun balafré, conscient que la Déesse lumineuse n'était pas si innocente que cela dans l'histoire !

Warius poursuivit.

- Un nouvel ennemi est aux portes de nos mondes libres. Mais nous ne tiendrons plus bien longtemps. Il faut plus que nos forces ne le peuvent. Il faut un cuirassé de légende qui a déjà par le passé été le flambeau de la liberté.

- Comme si quelqu'un s'en souvenait, grinça Albator avec une certaine amertume. Je l'ai effectivement fait pour mes convictions, ensuite en serment pour la femme que j'aimais et qui m'a laissé son combat en héritage. Mais c'est fini, j'ai déposé les armes il y a quinze ans.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, vous êtes trop jeune ! jeta-t-il soudain.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator. Qu'est-ce que mon âge vient faire ici ?

- Il y a quinze ans, vous en aviez vingt-cinq. Vous devriez donc en afficher presque quarante à présent. Mais là je doute que vous en ayez plus de trente-deux !

Les plis de la robe immaculée de Lumiane s'agitèrent, bien qu'il n'y ait nulle brise.

- Je maîtrise le temps de mon Sanctuaire. Il peut s'arrêter, ralentir. Je peux le suspendre et le laisser par la suite reprendre son cours. Quand il est revenu ici, Albator souhaitait presque qu'il aille plus vite encore ! Le temps est juste demeuré le même que celui qu'il avait connu à son arrivée. Par la suite, oui jusqu'ici nous avons eu les échos des Drakkars des Erguls et il a voulu observer. Le temps s'est donc considérablement ralenti. Voilà donc pourquoi, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il a bien trente-deux ans.

- Cela n'a toujours aucune importance, reprit dans un grognement le grand brun balafré. Que vous soyez venu me débusquer ne présente aucun intérêt, sinon un long et périlleux voyage qui ne pouvait aboutir, quelles que soient vos intentions ! Vous m'avez vu, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, vous pouvez repartir ! Je n'ai aucune raison de me mesurer aux Erguls, ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être à vous si vous continuez de me les briser ! Zéro, je suis passé une fois par votre République. Elle est puissante. Vous saurez vous débrouiller face aux Erguls, si tous les officiers vous ressemblent ! J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un qui semble aussi terre à terre que vous n'aurait pas perdu de temps à poursuivre la chimère qu'est un Pirate qui ne figure dans aucune archive historique ou manuel militaire ! D'ailleurs, du haut de vos vingt-quatre ans, vous ne pouvez en aucune manière avoir entendu parler de ce que j'ai accompli jadis !

- Moi, non, convint Warius qui esquissa alors un sourire un peu narquois. En revanche, ce garçon n'en ignore rien ! Allez, présente-toi donc !

- Je m'appelle Alérian. Je suis le fils de Maya Rheindenbach.

Ne pouvant se retenir d'un geste plutôt théâtral, Warius enleva prestement la casquette de l'adolescent, libérant toute la crinière couleur d'acajou, les mèches retrouvant leurs plis habituels, dégageant le visage ainsi que la longue balafre de sa joue gauche.

- Je crois bien que c'est à vous, Albator ! De vous, plus précisément !


	17. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Rheindenbach, tu portes donc le nom de ta mère…

- Comment en serait-il autrement ? remarqua Alérian.

Ceux du _Karyu_ demeurés dans le château qui s'était entièrement révélé à leurs yeux, Alérian et son père avaient parcouru les jardins verts et colorés, Tori-San planant haut ses ailes d'oiseau-voilier ouvertes au maximum de leur envergure.

L'adolescent eut un petit rire.

- Même parmi la Résistance terrienne, peu connaissaient son nom de famille, seulement quelques initiés. Elle m'a néanmoins mis au monde dans le plus grand secret. J'étais en danger parce que j'étais son fils. Mais aussi, je pouvais être un danger pour elle, et pour toi, si on s'était servi de moi comme moyen de pression. Elle m'a donc confié à Mulien pensant pouvoir rapidement venir me reprendre, avec toi. Mais en moins d'une semaine, tu avais volontairement crashé ton _Deathshadow_, elle avait été sérieusement blessée une première fois, puis tout a été fini avant que vous ne puissiez vraiment vous parler… Le plus que vous avez échangé c'est quand tu as perdu ton œil pour la protéger !

- Elle m'avait laissé un message enregistré, mais elle n'y faisait nullement mention de toi… murmura Albator après un long moment de silence, replongé dans de terribles souvenirs. Je me rappelais de chaque mot quand j'ai envoyé son cercueil dans la mer d'étoiles. Je l'ai écouté bien souvent par la suite. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien à ton sujet ?

- D'abord, elle l'a sauvegardé avant même de savoir qu'elle m'attendait ! Ensuite, Mulien m'a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le modifier, au cas où il serait tombé entre les mains des Illumidas ou de collabos !

- Oui, elle a toujours été prudente comme une jolie chatte guerrière. Mais ça n'a pas suffi… Si seulement j'avais su pourtant !

- Ca aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ? questionna Alérian.

- Je suppose que oui. C'était même évident ! se récria son père. Un souvenir de Maya, le fruit de nos amours et de ce foyer que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de construire… Tu aurais tout représenté pour moi, une raison de continuer. En tout cas, je ne me serais jamais retiré ici si j'avais eu un futur à amener à l'âge d'homme !

- Maintenant, tu as trente-deux ans, j'en ai quinze, je te tombe dessus un peu brutalement, non ?

- On pourrait penser que je t'ai eu très jeune cela demeure dans l'ordre du possible, sourit le grand brun balafré. Les détails ne regardent pas les inconnus !

Albator s'arrêta au détour d'une allée de sable fin, passant les mains dans les mèches acajou de son rejeton.

- Quinze ans et déjà cette balafre. Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais sans doute pu te l'éviter !

- Tu es là, désormais !

Mais Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai affirmé à ton commandant Zéro que je m'étais éloigné des combats ! gronda-t-il soudain. Ces Erguls ont déjà bien progressé, faisant tomber bien des mondes libres.

- La Terre est menacée ! rappela Alérian dans un cri.

- Et toi, tu es ici. Tu ne risques rien, sourit son père. Je suis désolé pour ton Tuteur, j'aurais aimé le remercier en personne… Il a vécu l'invasion Illumidas, il comprendra que ni toi ni moi ne revenions !

- Mais si, il le faut, se révolta toujours le jeune garçon. Tu as battu les Illumidas, par le passé ! Tu peux très bien recommencer avec des Erguls !

- Je n'étais pas seul… Depuis, Eméraldas a croisé la route du _Sell_ (1) et elle a disparu. Quant à Tadashi Monono à qui j'avais confié l'étincelle de Feu du Ciel (2) il semble que les Erguls aient été au courant car sa famille et lui ont été massacrés il y a de cela plus d'un an à présent, en guise de mesure préventive je dirais – bien que cette étincelle n'aurait jamais servi à la bataille, je m'y refusais !

- Je sais.

Curieux, et un peu inquiet, Albator fixa les prunelles vertes de son rejeton.

- Oui, comment peux-tu connaître tous ces détails ? C'est comme si tu étais remonté dans le passé et que tu avais vécu en fantôme ces moments ? Mulien est loin d'avoir pu te raconter tout ce que tu peux avoir appris de moi, de mes sentiments, de ces émotions secrètes même !

Il eut comme une sorte de grognement ironique.

- J'imagine que Lumiane a toujours su, pour toi, mais elle ne pouvait influer sur mon libre arbitre, justement. Je ne pouvais décider que par moi-même ! Mais elle t'a insufflé ces souvenirs, la connaissance des coordonnées de ce Sanctuaire, j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Tori-San revint se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui cette fois ne plia pas sous son poids.

Du bout des doigts, Albator caressa le plumage d'ébène du grand Corback.

- Lui, il t'a tout de suite reconnu !

Alérian tenta un sourire d'espoir, de persuasion aussi.

- Alors, tu reviens avec moi, tu vas mettre la pâtée à ces Erguls, avec ton fameux _Arcadia_, papa ?

- Non ! Je ne me mêle plus de ces combats qui m'ont tout pris une fois déjà. Ne crains rien, tu seras sauf ici !

Le jeune garçon se raidit, poings serrés, le regard fulminant.

- En ce cas, je repars avec Warius, il faut bien que quelqu'un se batte ! Son _Karyu_ a déjà résisté une fois face à quatre Drakkars, il saura tenir bon à nouveau !

- Je n'en doute pas. Il a de la valeur, cet officier… bien qu'il semble avoir sacrément mauvais caractère !

- Il est génial, le défendit Alérian. Et nous n'allons plus tarder à décoller à présent, je suppose.

- Bon voyage… Mais tâchez de rester en vie, c'est votre bien le plus précieux !

- Si nous nous en sortons, ce ne sera certainement pas grâce à toi ! siffla l'adolescent en tournant les talons, retraversant les jardins pour aller retrouver ceux avec lesquels finalement il se sentait le mieux !

* * *

><p>(1) Le vaisseau fantôme<p>

(2) La déesse de la paix


	18. Chapter 17

**17.**

Tandis que Thern dirigeait l'envol du _Karyu_, Warius s'était rapproché de Marina.

- Le gosse me fait de la peine, avoua-t-il en étreignant les épaules de son amie de cœur.

- Et à moi donc ! J'ai mes fluides aquatiques en ébullition ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas face à cet Albator quand il a rembarré Alérian, je lui aurais fait entendre mes quatre vérités sur son courage, toutes ses attentes, et tous ses espoirs ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir ainsi ! Il lui a brisé le cœur, ça a dû être atroce pour le petit !

- Qu'il comprenne les raisons de son père et ne lui en veuille pas est encore plus triste, ajouta Unabara qui se trouvait à quelques pas et ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir tout entendu même s'ils avaient parlé à voix basse.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver à présent ? reprit Marina. Il ne fait pas partie de l'équipage, et tu ne peux pas le garder dans un petit coin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les seize ans et soit majeur !

- Une chose à la fois, soupira Warius. Je dirais que le plan initial refait surface : organisme social et retour chez lui. Maintenant, il n'a plus aucune raison d'en repartir ! Mais en premier lieu, sortons d'ici !

Le _Karyu_ survolait le palais de la Déesse Dorée, se dirigeant vers le point qu'elle avait indiqué comme étant la sortie qui allait les ramener directement dans l'espace familier.

Warius se pencha un peu en avant, apercevant dans une immense faille rocheuse un cuirassé qui ne l'était pas moins, gigantesque, vert, avec un étrange et anachronique château arrière de bois et de vitraux, le drapeau noir au plus bas de la hampe.

- Mais je connais ce vaisseau ! sursauta-t-il violemment. Je l'ai vu, une fois ! Serait-il donc possible que… ? Non, ce ne peut pas être le même !

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit Marina, inquiète de le voir bouleversé à ce point, rageur aussi. Warius ! ?

- Rien. Une de ces réminiscences dont je ne veux pas me souvenir, justement ! Et puis, cet Albator n'est peut-être pas le seul que la Déesse ait accueilli, le temps ayant fait son œuvre par la suite… Pourtant, il a dit être passé par la République Indépendante, un jour, et il est un Pirate… Non, il ne peut s'agir de la même personne ! Et de toute façon, cela n'a plus la moindre importance puisqu'il reste ici à jamais !

Warius retourna à son poste et s'y assit.

- Soyez tous prêts, intima-t-il dans l'interphone interne. Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous quittons le domaine de Lumiane. Selon sa promesse, cela devrait être moins douloureux qu'à l'arrivée ! Ensuite, nous reprendrons notre plan de vol initial !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alérian qui n'avait pas bronché, pas détourné le regard, remplissant juste les tâches assignées par Marina, mais ledit regard vide et le teint blême au possible.

« Désolé, mon garçon, mais tous tes rêves se terminent aujourd'hui. Et je doute qu'au vu de la réponse qui te fut faites, tu en aies désormais d'autres aussi prémonitoires ! La vie reprend son cours, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Et je jure sur mes galons que je protègerai la liberté, la Terre si j'en ai l'occasion ! Tu vaux tous les dévouements et sacrifices, jeune homme. Oui, tu n'en as pas l'âge, mais peu d'adulte ont autant de courage et de maturité que toi ! Je te respecte infiniment et j'espère pouvoir te le prouver un jour, d'adulte à adulte ! ».

* * *

><p>Lumiane tressaillit.<p>

- Ca y est, le vortex s'est refermé derrière le _Karyu_. Ils sont partis. Ton unique enfant est parti ! Pourquoi, Albator ? Après toutes ces années, je ne te comprends toujours pas ! Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ?

- Je lui ai offert le meilleur, sans te consulter par ailleurs. Il a préféré repartir pour ces mondes de folie, ces combats à venir…

- Pourquoi ! répéta la Déesse, presque dans un cri qui ne seyait nullement à son attitude maîtrisée et compassée du quotidien. Ce gamin avait accompli un tel exploit ! ?

- Et il fallait qu'il s'arrête-là ! rugit le grand brun balafré. Maya a toujours su que si on savait pour son existence, on se servirait de lui, contre nous. Rien n'a changé, Lumiane. Si les Erguls songeaient, en suivant le même raisonnement que lui et ce Zéro, qu'il est capable de me ramener, ou de reprendre lui-même malhabilement le flambeau, il serait terriblement en danger, exposé, et sans personne pour le défendre ! Qu'il rentre chez lui, en enfant. Pour le reste, les guerres et les invasions font partie d'un cycle éternel. A lui de le découvrir, de le subir, et d'y survivre. Je ne pouvais rien de plus. J'ai encore moins à offrir que ce jour où j'ai quitté la Terre après avoir anéanti la base Illumidas !

- Il te reste l'_Arcadia_, rappela Lumiane. Et un équipage peut toujours être reformé. Un fils, il n'y en a qu'un.

- Trop tard, je le crains. Et je persiste à dire que j'ai fait le bon choix !

- La place d'un enfant est avec ses parents, poursuivit la Déesse.

- Si Maya avait raisonné ainsi, elle ne l'aurait pas fait évacuer par celui en qui elle avait une totale confiance, ce Mulien Shormel, et elle me l'aurait fait savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aussi a veillé sur lui, à sa manière. Et je dois le faire à mon tour, à la mienne si dure qu'on puisse la juger !

- Je comprends. Vous êtes compliqués, les humains !

* * *

><p>Hograd, le Suprême des Erguls s'était présenté devant la cascade où était apparue la silhouette de sa Souveraine Noire.<p>

- Je suis là, Majesté Elomène.

- Il y en a un autre, une autre étincelle qui n'hésitera pas à s'opposer à moi. Vas éteindre ce petit feu de vie. Vas tuer Alérian Rheindenbach !


	19. Chapter 18

**18.**

Warius désigna un siège à celui qui venait de s'annoncer à son bureau de travail.

- Nos routes se séparent bientôt, Alie. Je t'ai déjà fait transmettre via Marina les infos. Tu as bien tout compris ?

- Je ne suis pas grand, mais je ne suis pas idiot non plus.

- Ça, je le sais très bien. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence, tout au long de ton séjour parmi nous. Je tenais à t'en féliciter. Tu m'as impressionné, Alérian Rheindenbach, et crois-moi ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'y parvenir !

- Mais vous me faites évacuer… Il n'y a pas d'autre option, je ne me rebellerai pas. J'ai été au bout de mon rêve… Et puis voilà, c'est ainsi, je rentre chez moi !

- J'ai eu la confirmation. Une navette intergalactique viendra te chercher, et te ramènera sur Terre.

- Quand ? Avez-vous une date précise, à présent ?

- Dans une semaine. Nous poursuivons dans le système Jéroda, en opérant une boucle en attendant ton transport.

Le visage d'Alérian s'illumina.

- Alors, j'ai encore une semaine ! se réjouit-il.

- Seulement une semaine, rectifia Warius. Mais ça donne encore du temps à tes instructeurs de t'apprendre des choses ! Profites-en bien, Alie. Conseil inutile, je sais que tu vas y mordre à pleines dents, comme pour tout ! Ne perds plus de temps, Grenadier t'attend pour une bonne séance de sport !

L'adolescent se leva, hésitant un instant.

- Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, pria Warius.

- Beebop, vous prendrez soin de lui, commandant Zéro ? Je ne peux l'emmener. Il n'a pas sa place dans une maison, c'est un petit soldat désormais lui aussi !

- Je t'en donne ma parole !

- Oh, merci !

Warius se mit debout, contournant la table. Et comme il s'y attendait, Alérian se réfugia soudain dans ses bras, cherchant un câlin comme l'enfant qu'il était en avait grand besoin !

Warius caressa les mèches d'acajou.

- Tu es un garçon formidable, Alie. J'aimerais que si Marina me donne un fils, qu'il te ressemble. J'en serais très fier !

- Merci… balbutia Alérian en rougissant comme une tomate !

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte.

- Désolé, commandant Zéro, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser…

- Pas de souci, Alérian.

* * *

><p>Considérés plus bas encore que les Fantassins, qui pourtant n'étaient eux-mêmes que de la chair à canon, les Rampants accomplissaient les basses besognes du Suprême et de la Souveraine.<p>

Ils étaient néanmoins de véritables êtres d'élite, mais leur cerveau atrophié ne permettait que d'en faire des exécutants, les meilleurs au demeurant car rien ne pouvait les arrêter ou leur faire changer d'avis !

Kromer était le Coordinateur, soit l'équivalent du général des Flottes dans d'autres mondes.

Tout comme Hograd Suprême, il se distinguait des autres Erguls en faisant une fois et demi leur taille et était de couleur écarlate. Une cape le recouvrait entièrement, fixée sur l'épaule droite par une grosse broche ronde.

Il posa un regard méprisant sur les six Rampants qui lui faisaient face, le dos voûté et déformé, ce qui leur donnait vaguement l'allure de tortues. Ils étaient les plus petits de leur espèce, bien qu'ils frisent les deux mètres.

- Vous avez la cible, vos instructions. Finalement, la Souveraine Eromène veut voir ce jeune humain. Vous allez donc le lui ramener !

- A vos ordres, Coordinateur.

En parfaite synchronisation, les six Rampants se téléportèrent à bord de leur vaisseau qui, de l'extérieur, ressemblait à une sorte de gros globule noir !

* * *

><p>Appréciant comme chaque fin de jour le coucher de soleil sur les cimes de cristal face au palais, Albator avait vu la Déesse frémir, s'agiter même.<p>

- Lumiane ?

- J'avais tort. Et toi aussi ! Il y a des forces que je ne soupçonnais pas en jeu, derrière les Erguls. Leur Souveraine Noire, Elomène, elle ne fera aucun quartier… Le futur s'annonce terrible, flou aussi, et j'ai le plus grand mal à voir ce qui se prépare !

- Quelle importance ? ironisa le grand brun balafré. Cela ne nous concerne nullement ! Tranquillisez-vous !

Lumiane était soudain certaine du contraire, mais en l'absence de prescience précise, elle se tut pour ne pas inquiéter son visiteur à demeure.


	20. Chapter 19

**19.**

Warius avait déboulé sur la passerelle.

- Tu te fiches de moi, Axéluteur ? ! Tu as grillé des fusibles ou quoi ! ?

- Pas du tout, commandant, rétorqua dignement le Mécanoïde. Il y a bien un train à vapeur juste devant nous !

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Warius en ajustant sa casquette. Et, il communique, ce train ?

- Un type, qui se présente comme le Contrôleur s'est accroché à notre fréquence de communication. Il dit qu'une dénommée Maetel souhaite s'entretenir avec vous ?

- Maetel quoi ?

- Juste Maetel.

- Le train ne semble pas disposer d'armes. Ou alors elles sont très bien camouflées ! renseigna Shizuo qui avait scanné l'étrange convoi.

- Envoyons donc un tube d'arrimage à ce train et voyons ce qu'il va en sortir, conclut Warius. Grenadier, une escouade de ta troupe d'intervention en position.

- Tout de suite, commandant.

- Je t'accompagne ? proposa Marina.

- Non. Je te confie la passerelle.

- Très bien, approuva-t-elle en prenant sa place au poste de commandement.

* * *

><p>Le noir de sa mise contrastait avec la blondeur douce de la nouvelle venue, mince et svelte sous le manteau à pompons, la toque posée sur sa tête, ses yeux bruns frangés d'interminables cils noirs.<p>

- Commandant Warius Zéro, je suis Maetel.

- Qui vous a dit mon nom… ? hoqueta presque l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante, pris de court !

- Vous êtes un valeureux soldat. Je ne pouvais qu'avoir entendu parler de vous. J'avais envie de vous voir, avant que les Erguls n'embrasent les univers.

- Ils n'ont pas encore gagné. Nous vendrons chèrement notre peau !

- Je n'en doute pas, fit la jeune femme à la voix mélodieuse alors qu'il la faisait entrer dans un confortable salon.

- Et hormis me voir, que me vaut l'honneur de votre arrêt sur ma route ?

- Mon train est le Galaxy Express 999, il suit une orbite infinie et croise le chemin de tous ceux qui sont importants dans cet univers. Quant à moi, j'étais la fille de Là Râ Androméda Prométhium, ancienne Reine de l'Empire Mécanique. Elomène, Souveraine des Erguls est sa sœur.

- Voilà qui est une sacrée bonne raison à notre rencontre ! C'est un renseignement important que je transmettrai à ma hiérarchie !

- Faites, faites, commandant Zéro.

- Une info qui pourrait aider à la battre ? reprit Warius tandis que Maetel dégustait le vin servi.

- Oui, quelqu'un peut y arriver, mais ce sera un long et douloureux parcours !

- Qui ? sursauta le commandant du _Karyu_. Il faut absolument que j'aille le trouver, qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour… Peut-être même avant que les Erguls ne gagnent de nouveaux territoires !

Maetel se leva, rectifiant sa toque qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré.

Warius fit la grimace.

- Non, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de ce Pirate presque devenu ermite, limite agoraphobe ! ?

- Tout se révélera en temps utile. Il ne faut jamais forcer les phases de la destinée. Vous savez tout ce qui est nécessaire à ce moment. Je peux à présent reprendre mon voyage avec le 999.

- Nous reverrons-nous ?

Maetel sourit.

- Oui, je peux vous l'assurer ! Nous avons même une longue route commune à faire ensemble, disséminée sur les nœuds du temps. A un de ces jours, commandant Zéro ! Ne me raccompagnez pas. Ne vous attardez plus, vous avez sous peu un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer !

* * *

><p>Ayant passé toute sa journée à l'arsenal, à répertorier les armes et munitions, cela avait été harassé et la tête pleine de chiffres qu'Alérian avait regagné son petit studio, y avalant rapidement la collation qu'il s'y était fait apporter avant de se coucher.<p>

A l'avant-veille de son départ du _Karyu_, ce fut avec des étoiles plein les yeux que l'adolescent s'endormit.


	21. Chapter 20

**20.**

Au dernier matin de son séjour à bord du _Karyu_, Alérian était venu à la cafétéria principale prendre son petit déjeuner.

Bien que cela ne soit guère inhabituel, plusieurs officiers du cuirassé étaient présents. Mais c'était, dans ses souvenirs, sans nul doute la première qu'ils étaient tous là : de Warius à Battlyzer ! Sans compter que le plus souvent Warius partageait ses repas avec la Mécanoïde de sa vie, dans la plus stricte intimité.

- Je dérange… ? murmura l'adolescent, plateau à la main.

- Pas du tout ! assura Warius. Nous sommes là pour toi ! Nous t'avons mené la vie relativement dure, mais c'était pour ton bien…

- Je sais.

- … Et nous avons tous apprécié tes progrès, tes talents indéniables en bien des domaines, poursuivit Warius. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, Alie…

- J'espère. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Tu as fait le mieux, rectifièrent en un bel ensemble Shizuo et Grenadier. Nous sommes très fiers de toi !

- Je suis fière de toi, sourit Marina. Tu nous quitteras demain, à l'aube, mais nous tenions à ce que tu sois des nôtres pour ce jour. Tu as gagné ce droit, cette place. Félicitations, Alérian.

Et sous les applaudissements, le jeune garçon prit place à la grande table.

- Vous me manquerez. J'ai aimé être avec vous durant près de deux mois ! J'ai découvert tant de choses ! Vous avez été quasiment comme une autre famille ! Sur Terre, mes Tuteurs me laissaient peu de liberté, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur pour moi !

Douces, les prunelles vert émeraude ne reflétèrent effectivement que de l'apaisement.

- J'ai accompli mon voyage. Je peux à présent rentrer chez moi. Mon âme est en paix car je n'attends plus rien d'utopique. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir apporté cette sérénité ! J'aimerais vous le témoigner mieux, mais je n'ai que mes mots de littéraire !

- Je souhaite rencontrer et apprécier de nombreux littéraires comme toi, sourit Warius. A présent, avale ton repas, tu es attendu pour un nouveau test de navigation !

- Mais c'est mon dernier jour…

- Raison de plus, rit Marina. Et comme je n'ai pas besoin de vidanger mes flux aquatiques, je t'attends !

- J'arrive ! assura Alérian en se jetant sur son plateau pour le vider, sous les regards attendris de tous.

* * *

><p>Thern avait fini par donner l'alerte alors que rien n'indiquait une intrusion en milieu de nuit.<p>

Après avoir envoyé Marina aux coordonnées sensibles du _Karyu_, Warius y était parvenu quelques minutes après elle, accompagné par Grenadier, les portes de l'ascenseur emprunté s'ouvrant sur une coursive quasiment désertée.

- Marina ! Alérian !

Mais ceux qui étaient là, étranges et gigantesques tortues, n'avaient rien de rassurant, au contraire, emportant entre leurs bras squelettiques les corps inanimés de l'adolescent et de la lieutenante en second du _Karyu _!

- Marina ! hurla Warius.

Il rugit à nouveau.

- On fonce, Grenadier ! intima-t-il.

Mofred, le leader du commando Rampant se retourna, apercevant les humains qui sortaient de l'ascenseur. Il pointa sa paume sertie d'une sorte de bijou ovale sur eux, sa carapace devenant translucide puis rouge sang, bouillonnante. Et en salves des tirs jaillissant du bijou perforèrent le plafond.

- Commandant Zéro, attention ! hurla Grenadier.

- Ils enlèvent Marina et le gosse ! répéta Warius qui semblait tourner en boucle tandis que le plafonnier s'effondrait avec fracas.

Le massif guerrier projeta alors ce dernier au sol, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps.

Les débris ayant fini de tomber, la poussière s'estompant, les sirènes d'alarmes toujours hurlantes en revanche, Grenadier se redressa.

Il porta la main à sa pommette, la sentant ruisselante de sang, ce en quoi il ne se trompait pas.

- Je ne sais ce qu'est cette arme, ce que sont ces tortues qui sont des armes à elles seules… Mais ça fait mal ! Et comme vous le disiez, commandant, ils ont le gosse et la lieutenant en second ! Commandant ? !

Finissant de se mettre debout, Grenadier constata avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique – ce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps – que Warius ne s'était pas relevé, lui. Un des débris avait ouvert une profonde entaille dans son crâne, faisant couler le sang.

Inconscient, le jeune homme ne pouvait absolument plus l'entendre.

Les communications se réactivant, le colossal guerrier hurla presque dans son oreillette.

- Alerte médicale niveau 1 ! Le commandant est blessé !


	22. Chapter 21

**21.**

Plutôt étonné qu'une des jeunes prêtresses soit venue le chercher, Albator n'avait pas émis la moindre question, la suivant seulement jusqu'à la grande salle où la Déesse Dorée se tenait, dos à lui, face en revanche à la vasque du Feu du Ciel.

- Lumiane ? interrogea simplement le grand brun balafré.

- Un visiteur est revenu, fit-elle sans se retourner.

- Encore ? Mais ça devient un vrai lieu de villégiature ici ! Si j'avais su…

- Si vous aviez su quoi que ce soit, vous seriez resté un guerrier au lieu de vous terrer comme un lapin ! rugit une voix féroce.

Ayant reconnu le timbre, ce fut presque sans surprise qu'Albator vit Warius foncer sur lui, sauf que ce dernier avait la tête bandée en plusieurs tours de bandages, très pâle, et les prunelles marrons affolées.

- D'après vos racontars, je pensais que vous vous étiez déjà colletés aux Erguls, ironisa une ultime fois le grand brun balafré qui subodorait une totale et terrible annonce ! En quoi ce fut différent ?

- Indétectables, trop efficaces… Ils sont parvenus au cœur même de mon cuirassé…

- Le propre de troupes d'élite. Vous êtes jeune. Cela doit vous surprendre, pas moi. Où est le souci ?

Albator fut saisit par le col de sa tunique avant même d'avoir pu réagir, Warius fou de rage et d'inquiétude.

- Ils ont votre gamin et ma fiancée. Vous allez vous bouger le train, maintenant, espèce de crétin ? !

* * *

><p>Sans trop réfléchir, Warius avait vidé d'un trait le hanap d'Elixir de Vie, ce qui avait guéri sa blessure à la tête, lui éclaircissant les idées dans la foulée et lui rendant toute sa lucidité.<p>

- Surprenant… Merci, Lumiane. Mais, est-ce que ce précoce retraité va…

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! assura la Déesse, plus resplendissante que jamais.

Elle vit son hôte pâlir soudain, se lever néanmoins avec une certaine lenteur, hésitant à porter la main à l'étui de son arme.

- Commandant Zéro ?

- C'est lui… Cette fois, je n'ai plus aucun doute… souffla Warius ?

- Oui. Il vous a sauvé la vie, jadis. Il ne pouvait s'attarder. Allez-vous lui faire du mal, ce jour ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai besoin de lui…

Néanmoins, cela avait été les prunelles quasi dilatées que Warius avait vu se diriger vers lui la silhouette noire, à l'ample manteau claquant autour de lui, comme dans son souvenir d'enfant, ainsi que le cliquetis des éperons des bottes noires à revers dorés.

A un second regard, Warius avait réalisé que le manteau était en fait une cape doublée de rouge, ainsi que les revers du col liseré d'or. La tenue de Pirate d'Albator était toujours aussi noire, sauf que sa poitrine s'ornait désormais de l'antique tête de mort et des os croisés.

Deux jeunes prêtresses se tinrent près de lui, proposant sur des coussins deux armes anachroniques : un revolver à crosse de bois et une longue épée de métal à la coquille frappée du même signe Pirate.

En un réflexe, Warius se saisit du poignet d'Albator qui venait d'enfiler ses gants de fin cuir brun.

- Vous, je me souviens de vous !

Mais, en retour, Albator ne put que poser une prunelle interrogative et vraiment ignorante sur le jeune officier de la République Indépendante.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous avez à nouveau quéri mon aide… Je ne peux plus me dérober… J'aurais dû accepter dès la première fois, mais ce n'était pas possible… Je n'étais pas prêt… Je ne pouvais plus envisager de retourner dans ces mondes de douleurs qui m'avaient tout pris !

- Vous avez changé d'avis, fit doucement Warius.

- Ils m'ont enlevé mon dernier rêve ! J'ai à sauver celui que je n'espérais pas. Je pensais sincèrement le renvoyer vers un monde, dangereux soit, mais où il aurait une chance… Les horreurs venues d'ailleurs l'ont rattrapé avant… J'ai à repartir aux combats… Mais j'avant tant souhaité qu'il n'y en ait plus, pour personne !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Pourquoi tous vos propos épars ? On se serait déjà rencontrés ?

- Cela n'a pas lieu en ces moments. Nous sommes là pour nous battre pour ceux que nous aimons, rectifia précipitamment Warius. Vous êtes d'accord, Albator ?

Le grand Pirate balafré glissa alors ses armes fétiches – cosmogun et gravity saber - dans les étuis du ceinturon à ses hanches.

- Allons chercher mon fils et votre fiancée ! rugit-il avec fureur dans la voix et détermination inflexible dans sa prunelle marron.

* * *

><p>Dans sa salle de prières, devant la vasque du Feu du Ciel, Lumiane inclina la tête avec assentiment.<p>

« Je te retrouve, Albator. Tu es reparti. Pour le pire… et le meilleur ! » ?

FIN


End file.
